


More Than You Know

by SilverSpirit3000



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Depression, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Smoking, adult stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpirit3000/pseuds/SilverSpirit3000
Summary: Peridot is a 22-year-old Computer Technician with a lot of anxiety (mainly social) due to her being on the Autism Spectrum. She spends her work days alone in her shop, tinkering with broken computers and other devices when she's not repairing someone's busted laptops. When she's not at work she's at home, watching tv, or messing with programming software.This has always been her routine, however, would a certain 23-year-old blue-haired girl change that?





	1. Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first proper fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it :)  
> To answer some questions; I put Peri on the Autism Spectrum because she shows many traits of it throughout the show and I connect with her a lot, as I have Autism as well, so hopefully I'll find it easier to write her character as I have a lot of personal experiences to back me up :)

###  Chapter 1

 

Peridot sighed heavily as the sound of typing filled her shop. It had been a long day at work and she was just about to pack up and go upstairs to rest for a bit, when someone decided to walk in an hour before closing time.

"Ok, so when was the last time you scanned for Malware?" Peridot looked up from the virus infested laptop, looking at the man who walked in. He was rather large and he was balding, but made up for it with the length of his remaining brown hair and his beard. The man laughed nervously.

"Malware?" He asked. Peridot looked at the man for a moment before closing the laptop and rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

"Just, leave the laptop with me and I'll have it functioning within two days"

After that, Peridot leant back in her chair at her desk and looked around her shop for a moment. It was very small and it was a mess. The floor was visible, but computers and monitors were stacked up in piles or shoved on shelves and her desk was covered in various types of screwdrivers and other tools used for taking devices apart. At the far end of the shop, there was another door which leads to some stairs; following it would take you to a living space, which was where Peridot and her roommate lived. The technician looked at the clock and saw that she had half an hour until closing time. She sighed and opened a drawer at her desk and pulled out a magazine all about new kinds of tech being released or being kick-started. Though about 10 minutes later, Peridot's comfortable silence ended when the front door to the shop swung open, abusing the little bell that rang whenever a customer entered. However, Peridot already knew that this wasn't a customer.

"What's up, P-Dot?" The woman who entered grinned happily, carrying a full rucksack on her back. She was a little shorter than Peridot and had lavender purple hair. Peridot looked up from her magazine, though the paper was still hiding the bottom half of her face.

"Hey Amethyst. Just waiting so I can close up shop. 'Whats up' with you?" As if waiting for that question all day, Amethyst walked over to Peridot's desk and rested her arm on it before dragging the limb across, knocking off every item except for Peri's laptop, which the blonde quickly lifted up in a panic, dropping the magazine in the process. Peridot was use to this kind of behaviour, in fact this is one of the many reasons why the shop is as cluttered as it is, though that didn't stop the blonde from frowning. Before Peridot could say anything, Amethyst rested a finger over her friend's mouth as she rests the rucksack on the desk.

"Well, my dear, dear Peridot." She started "I have been very productive today." Peridot frowns more and pushes Amethyst's finger away.

"1, you never call me by my proper name and 2, I've never heard you use the word 'productive' before, so this must be interesting. Come on Amethyst, spill." As Peridot says this, Amethyst simply unzipped her rucksack. Looking at the bag, Peridot figured out what was going on and a slight smile crept across her face. This was another reason why the shop was so cluttered. Every now and then, Amethyst would go to the local scrap yard and look for bits and pieces that she found interesting. A lot of it she kept herself, but if she came across any kind of tech, she'd save it for Peridot. Normally Amethyst would leave it all in a black bin bag near the door for Peridot to pick up during the day, however, when she did something like this, that means that she found something worth showing off to her blonde roommate.

"Ok, are you ready for this, Peri? I spent about 4 hours in that damn scrap heap and I almost got caught twice, so you better thank me for this" The purple-haired girl grinned and she pulled out the first item in the bag, as if she were a magician or Mary Poppins. The item was dark grey and rectangular. It came with a frayed cable and what seems to be a pen. Peridot grins.

"Wow thanks, a drawing tablet! What brand is it?" Amethyst just shrugged.

"Dunno, all the info on it got scratched off. Think you can salvage it?" Aside from fixing and selling computer parts, Peridot makes a little extra money by repairing abandoned tech and re-selling it cheap over the internet. Peridot carefully takes it from Amethyst and inspects the tablet itself before looking at the damaged wire. She nods.

"Just needs a new wire and I'll have to see if there's any internal damage, which will be interesting as I've never taken apart a drawing tablet before. Ok, what else did you get?"

About 15 minutes later, Amethyst was sat in Peridot's chair at her desk, drinking a beer, as Peridot sat on the floor behind the desk, out of site and cross-legged; something she liked to do when inspecting and taking apart new tech. Amethyst's complete tech trove was laid out in front of her; this included the drawing tablet, some old motherboards, a broken GameBoy rip-off with a few rip-off Pokemon games, and other devices such as phones and mp3 players.

"I still can't believe you got all this at the dump. Are you sure you didnt steal some of this stuff?" Amethyst laughed a little as she finished off a can of beer and crushed the metal and tossed it in the bin, only to pull out another can from her backpack and cracking it open with a satisfying 'hiss'.

"Do I look like a thief? Actually, don't answer that." Peridot scoffed a little.

"Well, it took you a long time to convince me that taking stuff from the dump wasn't 'stealing'".

"Hey if no one wants it, then it's recycling, Peri!" The blonde then rolled her eyes and looked up at the clock. 3 minutes to go until closing time. Amethyst also looked at the clock.

"You can close the shop early y'know. It ain't gonna kill ya."

"I have to close the shop at 7pm. Because that's when the shop closes." Amethyst laughs a little and sighs.

"Ok, weirdo."

Peridot smiles a little and proceeds to take apart the GameBoy rip-off in the comfortable silence that followed. She knew by now that Amethyst was kidding when she called her that. Amethyst was one of the few people that understood how Peridot worked to the most extent. She knew her quirks and tics and routines almost off-by-heart. This was the main reason why she chose Amethyst as her roommate; to help her with independent stuff like booking doctor appointments and also just dealing with her in general. Amethyst was more than happy to accept living with Peridot. They've been pals for years and Peridot was the only one who could tolerate Amethyst's constant unemployment and mooching. They were both messes, but somehow it works for them. Amethyst yawns, breaking the quietness and she stood up.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Peri nods, though at that point Amethyst was at the door and couldn't see the blonde as she was still on the floor.

Amethyst stands outside, in the dark and leans against the wall next to the front door. She quickly finishes her beer off and crushes the can and places it on the floor beside her before returning to her leaning position. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small cardboard board box and opens it, taking out a cigarette and shoves the box back in her jeans. She then grabs her lighter from her jacket pocket and manages to light the cigarette in her mouth after a few attempts. She inhales on the smoke-stick and the orange glow lights up her face. She exhales out a large cloud of smoke and sighs happily as the nicotine kicks in. She the frowns a little as she spots a woman walking down the street, holding something in her hands. The woman had slightly tanned skin and aqua blue hair. She was slender and wore a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. She got closer to Amethyst and the smoker realises that he woman was planning on going into the shop.

"Sorry hun, the shop's closing in a minute, you might wanna just come back tomorrow about that" As she says that, she points to the object in the woman's hands, which was a laptop with a cracked screen. The woman looks at Amethyst.

"So that means it's not closed yet." A light smirk appeared on the woman's face and she walked in. Amethyst laughed a little.

"Peri ain't gonna like this..." Amethyst smiles and takes another puff of her cigarette.

Peridot was mumbling to herself as she inspects the insides of the hand-held game console. The woman walked in and looked around, not seeing anyone at first, however hearing some mumbles lead her to the desk and she peered over it, to see Peridot. She clears her throat, making the small blonde jump and quickly stand up.

"A-Amethyst, what the--" Peridot turns around, seeing the woman and just stops. A moment pass and the woman clears her throat.

"Hey, uh...could you have a look at my laptop?"

Peridot wanted to blurt out so many things at once, which included various versions of 'We're closed' and 'You're pretty'. However, anxiety got the better of her and all she did was nod before taking the laptop from the woman. She looks at the laptop for a moment.

"Lapis." The woman looks at Peridot a little wide-eyed.

"Wh-....huh?" Peridot looks at the woman.

"The colour. This is the only brand of laptop that specifically has 'Lapis' as a colour choice. It's nice." The woman didnt really know how to react at first, but she ended up just laughing a little. Peridot keeps looking at the woman, listening to her laugh.

"Oh, yeah, it is. I chose it because I like the colour and well..it's also my name. Wait, that's beside the point, how dyou know that it's the only one?" Peridot shrugged and looked back at the laptop.

"I know pointless trivia and it was in last month's Tech Monthly magazine. Your screen is cracked" Lapis almost laughed again at the bluntness, sudden topic change, and the obviousness of what Peridot just said.

"Well yeah, it's cracked. It got thrown. Can you fix it?" Peridot looked back at Lapis.

"Why would anyone throw a laptop?" Lapis shakes her head.

"I should be asking that question. I'm not the one who threw it. By the way, who's the bundle of joy smoking outside? A loiterer?" Peridot simply nods.

"Yeah, she loiters a lot. She's also my roommate so it can't be helped. Your screen needs replacing, you can pick it up tomorrow at 6:30pm" Peridot then places the laptop on her desk.

"6:30? Kinda specific..." Peridot nods.

"I take my break at 6pm, and then get back to work at 6:15. I will fix your screen, ready by 6:30." Lapis nods a little.

"Just 15 minutes? Well, can't you just do it now? I'll be out of your crazy blonde hair and you can take a little extra time for your break." Peridot shakes her head.

"No. Im...suppose to be closing 5 minutes ago." As Peridot says that, she looks at the clock. Her hands tensed into fists and her toes curl in her shoes. Lapis notices Peridot's discomfort and backs off.

"Ok, I'll pick it up tomorrow. I'm sorry that I wasted your time, I should've waited 'til tomorrow like that girl said." Peridot looks at Lapis with a somewhat surprised expression. None of her customers really backed off when they made a request like taking 15 extra minutes at the end of the day. A lot of her customers were very demanding and weren't really aware of how uncomfortable it makes her. She nods.

"Wow, thanks." Lapis didn't really understand what Peridot meant by that, so she simply nods.

"See you tomorrow then. 6:30, no earlier or later, right?" Peridot nods.

"That's the plan. Goodnight Miss Lapis." Lapis smiles a little at that and nods

"See ya, blondie." With that, Lapis leaves the shop and walks past Amethyst who totally wasn't peeking through the door at the whole thing. Amethyst walks in and grins a little.

"Peridactyl, d'you know what you just did??" Peridot tilts her head a little in confusion

"Served a customer?" Amethyst laughs.

"No, you dingus! You socialised! Granted it was rather awkward, but it was socialising nonetheless!" Peridot thought back through what happened when Lapis walked into the store. She had memorised everything about that woman as soon as she saw her, though she did that with a lot of people. They did end up talking about something that wasn't just asking about the problem their tech had. She even learned her name. Lapis got her to talk. Peridot then realised that she probably seemed like a cold person from what she was saying and her face went red as she pulled her hood over her head and covered her ears. Amethyst chuckles a little and gently pats her friend's shoulder.

"There there, Per-Per, everyone stumbles when talking to people, especially when the person they're talking to is particularly fit and has blue hair. And hubba hubba, you get to see her again tomorrow! I wouldn't mind being in your shoes." Peridot frowns and lightly punches the small woman's shoulder and Amethyst laughs. "Im kidding Peri."

"Your feet can't fit in my shoes. She's pretty." Peridot said, without really thinking about it. "She also left me alone when I got uncomfortable"

"Yeah, I saw all that. So what are you gonna do about tomorrow?" Peridot thought for a moment and looked at Lapis' laptop.

"I....I'm going to talk to her some more"


	2. Coffee Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for a job, Amethyst bumps into a familiar blue-haired face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mainly an interaction between Amethyst and Peri and Amethyst and Lapis. XD  
> A lot of Amethyst in this chapter, but dont worry, there will be more Lapidot in the next chapter :)  
> Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! 2 parts and its already got almost 30 Kudos!  
> I love you guys so much! ^u^ <3

Chapter 2

 

 

Shrill beeping cut through the silent atmosphere like a knife, annoyingly letting its owner know that it was morning. Bed sheets moved and soon a tuft of blonde hair poked through, as Peridot woke up. She reached out and slapped her palm against the top of her alarm clock, ceasing the repetitive noise. A moment passed before more movement was seen and Peridot finally sat up in bed. She rubbed her face and reached towards her bedside table; feeling around for her glasses. They were rectangular and had simple black frames. After a short while of aimless searching, she found them and put them on; finally able to see her surroundings in more detail. Her room was dark from having its dark green curtains closed, and the room itself was fairly clean, save for her desk which had parts of a dismantled camera on it. Peridot yawned and tiredly ran her fingers through her bed-head hair and finished by scratching the side of her neck and then stretching. She then finally got up, walking to her full-length mirror which hung beside her door and looked at the person staring back at her. Peridot indeed had very messy hair, which she would brush later. She had pale skin, with freckles dusting her nose and had two green piercings in her left ear. She also had dark bags under her eyes from too many all-nighters and general bad night's sleeps. She wore white pyjama bottoms patterned with faces of stereotypical green aliens, with huge dark eyes and orange bow ties. She also donned a black tank top, which showed off scars that dotted her shoulders and upper arms. She yawns once more and leaves the bedroom, heading to the bathroom.

The technician flicked on the light in the bathroom and walked in. You could tell that this place was shared by Peridot and Amethyst because one half of the bathroom was somewhat organised, and the other half was a complete wreck. Peridot sighed and walked over to the sink and grabbed a brush and started to comb through the complete mess of blonde hair she had. Once Peridot was finally happy with it, she then proceeded to brush her teeth, clean her glasses and then wash her face.

After all that, Peridot went back to her room and got dressed. A couple minutes later and Peridot was making breakfast in the kitchen. She wore simple jeans and a dark green hoodie and black canvas shoes. She flips some pancakes before plating them up and turned on the coffee machine. She looked over to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen and saw Amethyst asleep, on the couch with a few empty cans of beer dotting the floor, as well as an empty packet of cigarettes next to an ashtray on the coffee table. Peridot grabbed a plate of pancakes and filled a tall glass with water and walked over to her passed out friend, and placed the items on the table before going back to the kitchen.

Once she ate her breakfast and had two cups of coffee, Peridot went back to the living room, seeing Amethyst now awake, wolfing down the plate of pancakes left for her.

"Thanks man! I really needed this." Peridot smiled a little and she pushed Amethyst along the couch a bit and sat down beside her, looking at the tv.

"Watching Hoarders again?" Amethyst nodded as she finished off her pancakes.

"It's amazing what kind of cool stuff these people have!" Peridot rolled her eyes, knowing how Amethyst can get when it came to hoarding.

"I'm getting worried that you're going to aspire to the ways of the hoarders." Amethyst just laughed and placed her plate back on the coffee table.

"Oh you're one to talk; have you _seen_ your shop?"

"Hey, that's called 'Organised Chaos'! It's different. Anyway, Im opening up shop. What are you going to do all day?" Amethyst gulped down her water as she thought.

"Im gonna try looking for a job today. Print out a few CVs; look somewhat presentable. Y'know, actual grown-up stuff. Peri stuff." As she said this, Amethyst stood up and stretched. She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday, so having a shower and dressing was her first prioroty. "So, Im gonna do that. You go and do your Peri business". Peridot nodded and also got up, turning off the tv.

She went downstairs to her shop and looked at the clock, reading 6:35. She doesn't open the shop until 7, so she had a little time to herself before being able to let customers in. She walked to the desk and picked up all the items that Amethyst brought her yesterday and shoved them in one of her desk drawers to tinker with later. Peridot then walked over to one of the many shelves that this store had and stepped on her tip-toes, to reach a certain shelf she wanted. She looked at an old looking vinyl player and grinned to herself as she turned the player on and moved the pin to the beginning of the record that was already on the device. Soft crackles were heard, before the unmistakable voice of Elvis singing 'Blue Suede Shoes' played throughout the small shop. The blonde smiled, and went back to her desk. She sat on the chair and it spun around once before stopping just as she faced her desk. She grabbed her geeky magazine and resumed reading it, starting where she left off last night.

A couple of songs later, Amethyst came downstairs and walked through the shop, stoped at the desk and looked at Peridot who was fixated at a picture of a telescope in her magazine. Amethyst smiled and cleared her throat, making Peridot look up at her. Amethyst wore black leggings under a pair of denim shorts and wore a dark purple tank top. Peridot raised an eyebrow.

"This is 'somewhat presentable' to you?" Amethyst scoffed a little.

"Hey, I aint gonna be working as a CEO; Im gonna apply as a barista or something at a few coffee shops. Kidding aside, what dyou think?" Peridot looked at her friend up at down.

"You look like Amethyst." The girl in question looked a little confused before Peridot continued. "Which is good. Be yourself, and stuff. You know Im not good at advice, now get out of here and get a job." Amethyst grinned and punched Peridot on the arm.

"You're better at it than you think, Per-Bear. Also, loving the new album. Elvis, right? Anyways, see ya later, nerd!" And with that, Amethyst left, leaving Peridot on her own again. The blonde smiled a little and got back to reading her magazine. Her mind drifted from many different topics; the telescope she was looking at, to thinking about space, to thinking about stars, and then thinking about the Lapis girl -- Peridot shook her head a little. Why would she be thinking about that woman? She only met her for a few minutes. She barely knew anything about her; she was full of mystery to her. Just like space.

Peridot sighed a little and got up. She managed to turn off the vinyl player and she looked at the clock. Opening time. She went to the door and flipped the 'Closed' sign to say 'Open'. She then went back to her desk and placed her magazine back in her desk.

* * *

 

Amethyst had visited two different coffee shops and neither were accepting new employees at the moment. The short woman huffed a little as she sat on a bench in the local park and started smoking.

"This aint good" She thought "If I can't get a job asap, then I'm gonna feel shit about not paying Peri back forever." While Peridot was more than happy to let Amethyst stay with her, the purple haired girl had always felt a strong pang of guilt whenever her friend went out and bought food for her, or paid her tabs for her. She needed to do something about it, which was why Amethyst often gave Peridot so much stuff from the junk yard; it was all she could do and Peridot seemed content with the gestures.

After finishing her smoke, Amethyst got up and searched for another coffee place. She wandered around town before coming across a rather hipster looking coffee shop simply called 'Urban Hideout'. Amethyst shrugged and figured she'd try it out. She walked inside and her nose was blasted with the strong smell of coffee and various baked goods. She looked around the Hideout and took in her surroundings to see what she could be dealing with. The decor of the place said 'Urban Chic' and was rather industrial looking. The place was almost packed as it was around the time that college students would be getting ready for school, which meant getting their daily doses of caffeine in their systems. There was a large chalkboard on the wall which informed customers of various drinks, meals and deals that were going on. The cafe was buzzing with noises of conversations, coffee machines and blenders going on, which gave the place a much more lively atmosphere. The customers looked like average hipsters, kitted out with beanies and such, but there were also all kinds of other people; including what seems to be a rather tame biker gang sat at a table right at the back of the place. Amethyst smiles and walks towards the main bar area, telling herself in her mind to not screw this up. She was about to get the attention of the nearest barista, but stopped when she saw a flash of blue hair walk past the barista and into the kitchen area of the shop.

"H-Hey, wait--" Though it was too late, as the woman had already gotten out of ear shot of her. Amethyst grumbled annoyingly and she managed to get the attention of the barista she was originally tailing down.

"Hey, welcome to the Urban Hideout, what would you like?" The barista smiled and Amethyst waved her hand dismissively.

"Hey its cool, you can drop the act for me. Could you do me a favour and get me that blue haired chick who works here? Her name's Lapis" Amethyst was glad she caught the name of that woman from eavesdropping last night, otherwise she may of seemed like some kind of weirdo.

"Oh, Lazuli? Sure I'll get her for you." The barista then walked into the kitchen and a moment later, the blue haired girl in question walked out, looking around, somewhat frustrated.

"Jas, I swear to god if it's you--" She stopped when she saw Amethyst. Amethyst grinned and waved.

"Hey, long time no see, huh? If you're wondering, I'm the one who asked for you. Just wanna talk, like pals do" Lapis deadpanned at Amethyst's kindness.

"You want a job here, don't you." Amethyst laughed nervously and held her hands up defensively.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't lying about the talking. I was impressed with what happened last night. Name's Amethyst, though I go by many other names too." Lapis scoffed a little.

"Oh, how mysterious." She said sarcastically. Amethyst chuckled.

"There's the girl I met last night! Honestly you looked like you wanted kill someone when you walked out here" Lapis simply shrugged.

"It's been a long day already and it's only 8:30." Amethyst laughed.

"Ah, one of those days huh? Peri gets like that a lot; not a lot of people want their devices fixed every day, so she just sorta sits at her desk through most of it. Kinda depressing really, but eh, that's nothing I can fix." Lapis nodded a little, understandingly.

"So 'Peri' is...the laptop girl I met last night? Now I feel even worse about extending her work day, even if it was by a few minutes." Amethyst nodded and decided to sit on one of the bar stools; she needed a good conversation today.

"Short for Peridot. She's had this little business for about a year and a half now. Technology has always been a thing of hers, so I suggested making money off of it. Anyway, I've never seen a customer deal with her as best as you did. You didnt question her weird statements, or demand her to fix your screen as soon as. Peri may yell at me if she finds out I told you this, but she's on the spectrum. Y'know, Autism and stuff. She gets really insecure about it, so I guess what I'm sayin' is thanks. You even got her to communicate with you about something that wasn't business related." Lapis took a moment to take it all in and she smiled softly.

"Well...I did kind of gather that there was something unique about her. I actually know this kid who...well, he isn't Autistic, but he has his quirks. He's a nice kid, and I can tell that Peridot is a nice girl." Amethyst nodded and leant back in her chair, taking one of those little wooden stirrers and fiddling with it in her hands.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who kinda understands the poor girl. I guess Peri already knew that about you; She was talking about wanting to speak with you properly again when you come back to the shop." Lapis was taken aback a little by that statement and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Anyways, that's enough of me being a wingman. Would it be ok if I just left my CV here?" Lapis nods.

"Yeah I'll give it to my boss. I'll even put in a good word for you." Amethyst grins happily and hands the girl her CV wrapped in an envelope. Lapis frowned and a light tinge of red appeared on her face. "Wait, 'Wingman'?" Amethyst laughs.

"I'm just kidding, calm down." Lapis frowned a little more, but it soon turned into a smile. Amethyst hopped off the stool and waved. "Anyways, I'll see ya later again, though I dunno how it'll fit into my schedule of smoking, drinking and eating. Y'know, the important stuff." The purple haired woman grinned and then left the coffee shop, proud of not making an arse of herself in front of any staff members. She also figured that Peridot might be interested to know that she could be working with her mysterious blue woman.

* * *

 

Lunchtime came around, so Peridot closed the shop for her half hour break and went upstairs and walked to the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of barbeque beef flavour ramen and went back downstairs. She put the Elvis record on again and sat at her desk and happily started eating. The day so far was pretty slow, only having to serve some kid with a mohawk and large ear gauges by unlocking his phone for him and selling him a new pair of headphones.

The front door swung open and the little bell rang out, though Peridot didn't look up from her magazine, as she figured it was just Amethyst.

"Peri, I got great news!" Hearing this made Peridot look over at her friend.

"You got a job?" Amethyst chuckled nervously.

"Well...fingers crossed P-Dot, fingers crossed. There's a new coffee shop in town called Urban Hideout, and guess what? Your little Blue Bird works there!" Peridot frowned and a red tinge came across her face.

"S...She isnt mine, nor is she a bluebird. Did you talk to her?" Amethyst nodded and sits on the desk.

"Yeah, we talked a lot about you, actually" She had a playful smirk on her face which made Peridot feel paranoid all of a sudden.

"W-What?? What did you tell her about me?" Amethyst put her hands up defensively.

"We just agreed that you were a nice girl" She smiled. Peridot huffed a little and hid her face behind her magazine. "Oh cmon, dont give me that, Peri. You like her, right?"

"I don't know anything about her; I can't 'like' her." Amethyst laughed.

"You're hopeless. If you know nothing about her, then talk to her. She's coming over in a few hours afterall." Peridot lowered her magazine and looked at Amethyst.

"W....What would I talk about?" Amethyst thought for a moment before she shrugged.

"Not a clue. That's all on you, Per-Bear." Amethyst got off the desk and then went upstairs to grab something to eat. Peridot looked at her food, then at the clock, thinking.

"...All on me?"


	3. Bikes and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is about to arrive and pick up her laptop. Will Peri be able to socialise and express herself the way she wants to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy tits, over 200 hits and over 30 Kudos!?  
> Thank you guys so much for all of your support!  
> Sorry if this one seems a bit too long, and as always, if I did anything wrong, let me know :)  
> Also, this chapter contains a little angst. Lapis may be a little Bipolar, who knows? XD  
> Also as a quick reminder, I'm writing Peridot with my personal experiences and autism effects everyone differently,  
> so I'm very sorry if Peridot isn't as you would expect her to be ^.^'

Chapter 3

 

Blue hair fluttered in the city breeze as Lapis rode her old bike down the appropriately named River Road. She finished her shift around 15 minutes ago and was headed home, but usually, she liked to just ride around town when she wasn't busy. She had around an hour and 45 before she'd go and pick her laptop back up, so she had plenty of time to relax until then. She pulled the brakes on her bike, which resulted in painful screeches from the pieces of metal and the bike came to a stop by a bench beside the river that ran through the town in an almost perfectly straight line. Lapis liked coming here to unwind and try to take things off her mind. She got off her bike and then sat down on the bench, leaning back into the old wooden frame. She pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and place a smoke-stick on her mouth before lighting it on the first try. She took a drag from it and felt herself go somewhat numb from the nicotine. She had picked up smoking a few years ago from someone she knew. Though the word 'knew' would be an understatement. Lapis sighed lightly and felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She flinched a little and looked up and was relieved to see a friendly face; her manager. She was tall and slender and had dusty pink hair that was spiked around the back.

"Mind if I join you?" Lapis shrugged and scooted along a little, allowing the woman to sit beside her. "Long day for all of us, huh Lapis?" The woman smiled a little, and Lapis would be lying if she said that her company didn't help her calm down from stress.

"You're pretty much one of the few people who have any idea how long a day it's been, Pearl" Lapis manages a small smile which quickly faded. Pearl noticed her employee's mood and she cleared her throat a little and sat up straight.

"Well...I looked at your friend's CV, and it was certainly interesting." She smiles. "For 'special skills', she put 'Ability to use chopsticks' and 'Burping the Alphabet'." Lapis couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Jesus Christ, are you serious? I'm so sorry, I didn't think she'd be that bad." Pearl laughed a little and shook her head.

"No, no, I found it quite amusing actually. I'd like to see what she's made of. A tester day, if you will. To see how she handles being a barista. Her name is Amethyst, right?" Lapis smiled a little and nodded.

"I'll be sure to let her know when I go over to the computer place in a bit; she lives with the girl who owns it." Pearl raised an eyebrow at Lapis.

"Ohh, the girl you mentioned this morning before work?" A light smirk appeared on the manager's face, and Lapis casually pulled her hood over her head.

"...Maybe, what's it to you?" Pearl just laughs and pats Lapis' back. She knew Lapis well and knew her mood swings to a T. Though the laugh quickly ended when the friendly atmosphere went back to what it was before. "I...saw Jasper outside the shop today." Lapis then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her feet on the bench. Pearl frowned a little.

"Oh? And...how did you feel?" Lapis looked at Pearl for a moment before looking at her knees.

"I don't....I don't know. Angry. Guilty. Sad. Like shit. What would I have done if she saw me? What would _she_ have done if she saw me?" Pearl sighed softly and rubbed Lapis' back, knowing that it helped calm her down.

"Lapis. I know pieces here and there about what happened with you, Jasper and..Malachite. However, from what I do know, is that I know this can be something to overcome. You just need people to help you with that. Pushing others away is only going to make things worse." Lapis finished her cigarette and flicked it onto the floor.

"At least when I push people away, I'll be the only one hurting." Pearl frowned a little and watched Lapis stand up and stub the cigarette butt out. Lapis then got back on her bike. "Thanks for sitting with me, Pearl." And with that, Lapis was gone.

* * *

 

"Ok. Ok, ok, ok, ok."

"Dude, you're pacing and ranting; you ain't 'ok'".

It was about 30 minutes until Lapis came over for her laptop. Peridot had dragged Amethyst into the living room before abandoning her and then returning wearing a completely different outfit. She wore her black canvas shoes and wore blue ripped denim jeans. She then had a white t-shirt on and an unbuttoned green flannel shirt. She tamed her hair as best as she could and had shoved a black beanie on her head. She walked in circles in the living room as Amethyst watched from the couch, somewhat amused by how uptight and frantic her friend was getting.

"How do I look? Do I look like someone who isn't mentally dead on the inside?" Amethyst laughed at this. She knew Peridot liked making jokes about her situations and problems to make herself feel better. Amethyst shook her head.

"You look great. As much of a gay hipster Dorito as you actually are. Look, you're making it seem like you're about to marry the girl" Amethyst laughed at the daggers that Peridot shot at her through her expression.

"Amethyst!! This is going to be the first time that I go out of my way to make a normal human interaction with someone. And that someone is...really, really pretty. Oh god, what if I screw up? It doesnt help that you told her I'm Autistic without asking me; who knows what she thinks of me??" Amethyst knew that Peridot can 'overreact' to things that normal people would think were minor. Such as having a change of doctor, or even something as little as changing the brand of shampoo she uses. So Amethyst understood that something like this was going to freak Peridot out. The purple-haired girl stood up and walked over to Peridot. She held her roommate's wrist and yanked her out of her walking circle and pulled her into a hug. As an 'under sensitive' autistic person, Peridot found great comforts from physical contact, such as hugs, though she only really let Amethyst do that as they've been friends for years.

"Peridot, you're gonna be fine. Deep breaths, ok? I know this is going to be difficult but think of it this way; even if you succeed or fail, you'll come out of this as a better person. Ok?" Peridot took deep breaths like Amethyst told her to and she eventually calmed down. She rested her forehead on Amethysts shoulder and they stood like that in a comfortable silence for a little while, before Peridot moved away and smiled.

"Wow, thanks. You're getting good at this psychology stuff." Amethyst chuckled and shrugged.

"I've been hanging with Garnet lately. She's one wise mother fucker, what can I say?" Peridot rolled her eyes and sat on the couch and stretched.

"Swear jar, Amethyst....But do you really think I'll be ok?" Amethyst sighed exaggeratedly and she grabbed a cushion and threw it at Peridot.

"Over thinking! If you're gonna make me roll with a damn swear jar, then maybe I'll make you have an over thinking jar. I'm sure your jar will be fuller than mine." Peridot laughed a little and tossed the cushion back at Amethyst, who also chuckled and then chucked the cushion back on the couch.

"The swear jar lost its effect a long time ago when I had to start putting my own pennies in there for you. I'm being serious though, will I be ok? Not just with Lapis. I know you can't stay here forever; you're going to end up moving out and...I'll be on my own. Again." Amethyst frowned.

"No. I'm not letting you go through all that crap again. As long as you need me here, you'll be stuck with me, capeesh?" Peridot looked at Amethyst and nodded, smiling a little.

"Wow, thanks" Amethyst grins and checks the time.

"Ok, 15 minutes till Lapis gets here. Get down there and do what you do best, you little freak of nerd-ture." Peridot got up and punched Amethyst on the arm lightly before she headed downstairs to fix Lapis' laptop screen.

Peridot worked quicker than usual to get the screen replaced and she managed to do it within 9 minutes. Normally she would take her time to inspect the components behind the screen, however, Peridot didn't want to waste any time. She then closed the freshly screened laptop and placed it on her desk. Realising that she has some free time, she did what she usually did. She got on her tip-toes and started playing the Elvis album on her vinyl player and she sat at her desk and started tinkering with the GameBoy rip-off that Amethyst brought her. She managed to crack the cheap grey plastic case open and saw all the components inside.

* * *

 

Lapis was stood outside the shop, peeking through the large window at the front. She came a little early and didn't want to somehow mess with Peridot's schedule, so she quietly waited outside. She had watched her fix the screen in a matter of minutes and she subconsciously noted the details of Peridot's face as it filled with concentration as she worked. Lapis admired how the younger girl had such a passion and talent for something like technology and actually enjoyed it. When she heard Elvis music play, she couldn't help but smile.

'An Elvis fan, huh?' She thought. 'Interesting'.

Lapis then watched the girl take apart the small games console for a moment before she looked at her phone and saw that it was time to pick up her laptop.

The blue-haired girl walked in and stopped when she got a proper look at the woman in front of her. So concentrated on that little device, as if it was the highest priority to her at that moment. Lapis then cleared her throat and Peridot jumped a little and looked up at Lapis.

"L-Lapis! You're...right on time." Peridot chuckled nervously and got up to turn the music off, as she usually got paranoid about what people thought of her taste in music. Lapis shook her head.

"Its fine; no need to turn it off. I like Elvis. He's not called the King of Rock for nothing, right?" Lapis smiled and Peridot sort of froze on the spot. No one has ever really talked to her about her taste in music except Amethyst. She then sheepishly went back to her desk.

"Y-Yeah. Not for nothing. Oh! Uh, I fixed your laptop screen. You can uh...take it back now." Lapis nodded and she picked up the device in question. Usually the interaction would stop here after payment, but Lapis knew from Amethyst that Peridot wanted to try and talk.

"Do you have any other customers coming in later?" Peridot shook her head, thinking.

"I don't know, they kind of come in whenever. Though I suppose statistically it would be unlikely for anyone to show up at this time. So u-uh. No." Lapis smiled.

"So...would you mind if I hung here until closing time? 7pm, right? Only half an hour--"

"Sure!" Peridot grinned. Lapis couldn't help but smile at Peridot's sudden change in mood. "I mean..there isn't a lot to do..."

"Well we can just talk." She smiled. Peridot leant back in her chair a little, relaxing a bit. She figured that it'd be nice to have someone to actually talk to during work hours, even if it was for only 30 minutes.

"What uh.....what would you like to talk about?" Peridot made sure to try and stay focused and not quickly change any subjects like she usually did.

"Well maybe we can start by asking each other questions? After all, you barely know me, and everything I know of you I got from Amethyst. I think I'll start by asking about your name. It's Peridot, right?" Peridot nods. "Well, it's certainly a unique name. I like it" Lapis smiled a little and Peridot felt her face go warm.

"Ok..my turn to ask a question. Do you like bikes? I have a bike." Lapis smiles a little at the simple-ness of the question.

"Yeah, I like bikes. I have a bike too, though it's kind of old..." Peridot nodded and got up. Lapis watches her walk to the door and open it. Peridot looked at Lapis.

"You said you liked bikes?" Lapis quickly got the idea and she walked over to Peridot. Peridot looked at the open sign and gritted her teeth before turning it over to say 'Closed'. She took a deep breath and left the shop, and Lapis followed behind. Peridot locked the front door, knowing that Amethyst wouldn't be using it anytime soon.

Peridot turned a corner and went down this sort of alleyway area, wide enough to fit a car through, which was made between her shop and the shop next to it. Further down the alleyway, it broke off into this small car park area. There was a dondi car parked near the entrance, but there was something being covered by a tarp at the far end. Lapis couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by being in a cold and dark abandoned car park at night, but seeing Peridot be so calm made her feel better. Peridot went over to the tarp and yanked it off, revealing what was underneath.

A black and yellow Kawasaki motorbike shone in the moonlight and Lapis was taken aback. She figured that Peridot meant a non-motorised bike, like the one she had. Peridot grins a little and looks at Lapis.

"Amethyst calls it the 'Wasp', though I think it doesn't look anything like a wasp. It just looks like a motorbike that's black and yellow. You ok with wearing a helmet?" As Lapis realised what she meant by that, Peridot had already got a matching black and yellow helmet on and tossed a second one to the blue-haired girl, who managed to catch it.

"W-Wait, we're...going for a ride? What about the shop?" Peridot looked at her and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you not want to come on a ride with me?" Those words were filled with such innocence and Lapis immediately felt bad for making Peridot think that she didn't want to go. This was probably something that Peridot only experiences herself, she was willing to share this with her.

"N-No, of course I want to go on a ride with you!" She grins happily and Peridot quickly flicked the visor on her helmet down to hide the warmth of her face. She got on the vehicle and Lapis soon joined her after putting her own helmet on. Lapis sat behind Peridot and carefully wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, feeling her face grow warm at the close proximity.

" You haven't been on a bike before, have you? You're going to want to hold on tighter than that." Lapis was about to ask Peridot to repeat herself since she couldn't hear well with the helmet on, however, she quickly got the idea of what the blonde was trying to say when the bike got turned on and Peridot drove the bike down the alleyway. It wasn't going very fast at all, but it was enough to make Lapis cling onto Peridot as if her life depended on it. Though if she wasn't careful, it could actually be a possibility.

Peridot got the bike out of the alleyway and drove onto the main road and started going faster on the bike. Lapis freaked out internally and buried her face against Peridot's back. After a few moments, Peridot gently nudged Lapis with her elbow, encouraging Lapis to look around. The blue-haired girl hesitated but knew that she could trust Peridot. She straightened up and looked around and her breath was taken away. The road was illuminated by streetlights and the headlights of rushing cars and the view only got better from there. Peridot turned a corner and they were on the long stretch of road that was right next to the river. The bike sped up immensely and Lapis couldn't take her eyes off the water. The visor on her helmet made it a little dark to see, so she decided to take in the whole experience. She carefully took her helmet off and was almost blown away by the sensations she felt. The cold wind danced through her hair and the light specks of water dotted her face as they raced down River Road;  the crisp fresh air burning her lungs in the most amazing way possible; far better than any cigarette ever could. The lights from the bike and the streetlamps wove through the ripples in the water, reflecting it back, almost making the atmosphere similar to a ballroom, filled with life. She then looked forwards, at Peridot's own helmet. She wondered if Peridot ever tried this. She leant forward, close to where Peridot's ear would be, hoping she would hear her speak through her helmet.

"Don't freak out; don't move." Lapis couldn't tell if Peridot heard her or not, because that was what she was doing. Lapis smiled and then proceeded to carefully take off Peridot's helmet. Peridot flinched a little at first, but then let the helmet get taken off and she was also amazed at the experience she received. The skin on her face felt cold and on fire at the same time, and the added thrill of not wearing her helmet for the first time made everything so surreal and exhilarating for her. Her eyes stung as the wind flew past her face and she felt more like she was flying than ever. She grinned happily and whooped out in joy, much to Lapis' surprise. She smiled in return and joined her new companion as they made as much noise as possible as they powered through the long road ahead of them.

After half an hour of riding around the town, Peridot drove back down the river road and parked the bike beside a bench. In fact, the same bench that Lapis had been at not long ago. The two girls got off the bike, laughing and trying not to fall over from the lack of leg movement from the ride. They both sat down on the bench and breathed heavily.

"P...Peridot, that was amazing!" Lapis looked at Peridot, who was coughing a bit.

"I-I think I swallowed a bug at some point." Lapis laughed and then snorted when she noticed the state of Peridot's hair.

"Oh my god, your hair! It's crazy! Heh, looks good on you, Peri" Peri felt her face burn and she covered her hair with her hood, but still laughed none-the-less. It took them a while to recover from the high of the ride and they leant back against the bench.

"I haven't really ridden with anyone on my bike before. I tried with Amethyst, but she freaked out as soon as she sat on it. I only ever really went on my bike when I got stressed and-- well, that doesn't matter right now. The point is that lately, my bike hasn't got much use. I'm glad I got to ride it again." Lapis smiled.

"Well, thanks for letting me ride with you. I loved it! I've never really been on a motorbike before." Peridot smiled and looked up at the stars.

"I like this place. Despite all the streetlights, you can see almost every constellation from here." Lapis looked up as well and nodded, taken aback by the amount of stars that were out. Whenever she was here, it was only ever to just smoke and blur her problems for a little while-- in fact, ever since she went to go see Peridot, she hadn't thought about them once. She smiled more, thinking back to what Pearl said about letting people help her. "Oh look, there's Ursa Major! Americans call it the 'Big Dipper', but I personally like Ursa Major. Do you see it?" Lapis snapped out of her thoughts when Peridot asked her. She looked at the stars and shook her head.

"Not really. You really like space, don't ya?" Peridot nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just fascinated by space. How it is, how it looks, how it works. I love all of it. Is there anything you love?" Lapis looked back at Peridot with a confused look. No one has really asked her that question before. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Not really. I just tolerate a lot of things." Peridot nodded.

"Do you enjoy doing anything?" Lapis thought for a moment.

"Hm....I enjoy cooking, but I wouldn't say I 'love' it." Peridot nodded again.

"So what would you say love is?" Lapis almost laughed at that question.

"I don't really know."

* * *

 

About an hour passed and Lapis and Peridot simply talked about all kinds of things, such as their jobs, their friends and what subjects they took at school; though when the topic came to family, Peridot either changed the subject or Lapis gave rather vague and evasive answers. When they both decided it was time to call it a night, Peridot offered Lapis a ride home, but she simply wanted a lift back to the computer shop and she would walk home from there.

They got back to the shop and Peridot unlocked the door and walked in, only to be immediately hugged by a small purple-haired person.

"Where the fuck have you been?? Don't care about the swear jar; you weren't in the shop, so I thought that Lapis babe-napped you and--" Amethyst looked up at Peridot with concern plastered all over her face. Peridot smiles and pats Amethyst's head.

"Amethyst I'm fine, I went out for a ride with Lapis. We had a lot of fun" Peridot smiled happily. Amethyst spotted Lapis and she quickly let go of Peridot, not wanting to make it seem weird or anything. Amethyst chuckles nervously.

"Well uh...thanks for taking care of Peri, Lapis." Lapis smiled a little.

"No it was Peridot taking care of me actually. By the way, my Manager looked at your CV and wants to give you a tester day tomorrow. You better bring your A game, but maybe leave the chopsticks and Alpha-Burpies at home." Amethyst chuckles a bit.

"God, she actually read that and still wants to give me a shot? Well, I promise I won't disappoint!" Lapis smiles and nods.

"I hope you won't, she's taking a chance on you after all. Oh! I forgot to pay you for fixing my screen, gimmie a second." While Lapis was sorting out her purse to get the money, Amethyst checked to make sure her roommate wasn't hurt.

"She didn't give you any strange sweets, right?" Peridot laughed.

"No she didn't, shut up Amethyst." Peridot went to her desk and cleaned up the pieces of rip-off GameBoy.

"Also I'm loving the hair, man. Looks wild!" Lapis then approached Peridot and handed her £30 in folded up ten-pound notes.

"Thank you so much for tonight Peridot, I really enjoyed it. We should do something like this again sometime." Peridot's face grew warm again and she smiles.

"Well, I guess it depends on the next time you come to the shop." Lapis smiled somewhat playfully.

"That might be sooner than you think. See ya around, Peri" And with that, Lapis left the store. Peridot could've folded right then and there, but instead sat in her chair clumsily.

"...Wow." Amethyst looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"As in...'Wow, thanks'?" Peridot shook her head.

"No, just....wow." Peridot smiled brightly and she looked at the money in her hands. She saw something within the folded notes that didn't seem to belong there. She pulled it out and it was a folded piece of blue paper. Peridot unfolded it and read it with a concentrated face. She handed it to Amethyst. "What does this mean?" Amethyst looked at it for only a split second before grinning.

"Dude...that's a phone number. You got her number, you beast! I told you that the Wasp was a babe magnet!" Peridot looked at the number for a long time and she grinned. She thought for a moment and frowned again.

"Wait...How do I text anyone that isn't you? What if I screw up??"

Amethyst simply facepalmed.

 


	4. Dreams and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst's tester day at the cafe; how will she cope when a certain pink-head waltzes into her life?  
> Peri decides to do something for Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, nearly 50 Kudos and over 350 hits?? You guys are killing me here XD  
> Gonna be a bit heavy here for a moment, so bear with me.  
> I honestly didnt think I;d get such a positive response to this story.  
> The anxiety I felt when I posted that first part was immense, but now I actually  
> look forward to posting these parts :) You guys have made this story worthwhile to me.  
> So wow, thanks :)
> 
> The beginning of this chapter gets a bit heavy, but since it's still Valentines day for me,  
> not only did I make this chapter super long, but there's also a lot of cute shit near the end XD
> 
> Also I decided to experiment with including texting in my story.  
> If you don't like it, let me know and I'll be sure to skip it next time ^u^

Chapter 4

 

Amethyst yawned and stretched as she sat up in her room and looked around. The place was a complete mess, full of random junk like clothes and scraps that she found at the junk yard. She knew she had a problem but wasn't really all that motivated to get it sorted out. The girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and chuckled slightly when she saw the time on her clock. 4:20. Amethyst had to be at work by 6, so she had a little time to chill before getting ready for her big day.

She got up and left her room and entered the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and brushed her ridiculously thick purple hair and managed to contain it in a messy bun. She sprayed deodorant all over herself and figured that she'd get dressed closer to when she would need to leave for work. At the moment she wore black pyjama shorts and a baggy Imagine Dragons T-Shirt which she got at a concert once. She walked towards the living room, but stopped just before she passed Peridot's room, hearing...crying?

'Oh fuck not again...' Amethyst thought as she gently knocked on Peridot's door before opening it slowly. She peeked her head in and concern spread across her face when she saw her friend curled up on her bed. Her duvet and pillows were on the floor and Amethyst figured Peridot kicked them off in her sleep. The purple-haired girl slowly walked over to her roommate.

"Peri? It's me. Are you awake?" After seeing no other movement from Peridot, Amethyst carefully held Peridot and shook her gently. "Peridot cmon, wake up!" After that encouragement, Peridot opened her tear stained eyes and she sat up, shaking. She quickly held her knees to her chest and covered her ears with her hands as more tears spilled down her face. "Peri, it's just a dream, just breathe." Amethyst saw that her words weren't doing much, so she grabbed Peridot's duvet. "Ok, it's Dorito Burrito time, pal." And with that, Amethyst clambered onto her friend's bed and wrapped the duvet around Peridot and held the crying girl close to her.

"I-I....I c-can't--" Amethyst shook her head at her stuttering friend and she shushed her gently.

"Shhh, shh, I know Peri, you don't have to say anything. Take your time and breathe, ok? I'm here. You ain't alone." Amethyst felt Peridot hyperventilating through the duvet. "Just breathe with me, ok? In.....and out. Keep doing that." Peridot slowly took her hands away from her ears and her breathing slowed down after a while. A long moment passed and Amethyst looked at Peridot. "...Feel better?" Peridot nodded a little.

"Wow, thanks." Amethyst smiled, relieved that she managed to calm her friend down successfully, with no one getting hurt.

"Same nightmare? Did you wanna talk about it?" Peridot remained silent for a little while before speaking.

"I-It was...just so many things at once. I couldn't take it all in, but...mum and dad were there." Amethyst frowned and felt concern creep up on her again.

"...Yeah?" Peridot nodded. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. Why don't you go take a nice warm shower, and I'll make us breakfast, ok? Take all the time in the world." Amethyst managed a smile and stood up. Peridot nodded.

"Wow, thanks."

After a while of just laying in her room, Peridot finally left and went to the bathroom to have a shower. She locked the door behind her and stretched a little before undressing and turning the shower on. She looked in the mirror at herself for a moment. She rubbed her shoulders for a moment, feeling the bumps and ridges that were made in her skin a year or so ago. The girl sighed a little and took her glasses off before she got in the shower, flinching at first at the initial hot temperature of the water, and then changed it to suit her tolerance for heat better. She started by grabbing her shampoo and started scrubbing her short blonde hair, which created masses of suds on her head.

After Peridot had finished her shower and got dressed, she was in the living room, laying on the couch, already drained from crying earlier. Amethyst was in the kitchen, cooking up some bacon and eggs.

"Sunnyside-up as usual, right Peri?" Peridot simply nodded and sat up. She decided to watch some tv, so she grabbed the remote and turned it on. She changed the channel to the Discovery Network and started watching a documentary on dinosaurs. She got comfier on the sofa by crossing her legs and leaning back against the fabric of the piece of furniture. A few minutes later and Amethyst walked over to her with a plate of bacon and eggs and a mug of coffee. She set it down on the coffee table with a smile. "Here ya go, P-Dot. Just how ya like it." Peridot smiled a little and gratefully took the plate of food and started eating. Amethyst went back to the kitchen and started making her own breakfast. She cooked up bacon and eggs as well, but also some fried mushrooms, some French toast and beans.

"Just because it's the most important meal of the day, doesn't mean you need to eat twice as much" Peridot managed a small smirk. Amethyst chuckled at that remark.

"Hey I'm a big girl, I need to be fuelled." Amethyst laughed a little as she plated up her breakfast. Though she was short, she had a bit of thickness to her; she certainly wasn't fat, she considered herself to be 'huggable'.

"Uh huh. So are you ready for your tester day?" Amethyst walked back to the living room and sat down beside Peridot and started eating.

"I guess so. I mean, how prepared can you be when it comes to being a barista? It's just coffee, right? I do that every day, after all. I'll be a-ok!" Amethyst grinned a bit. "Plus, I'd be spending the day with your Blue Bird, so that'll be interesting." Peridot felt her face go warm and she took a few gulps of her coffee.

"She's not-- oh forget it. I think...I'll try texting her today." Amethyst looked at her friend and grinned proudly.

"You go, girl! Without my supervision? My little Dorito is growing up." She laughed when Peridot lightly punched her arm.

"Shut up you clod! I just figured that texting someone would be easier than talking face-to-face. I don't have to think of something to say straight away, I have time to think about how to word things and--" Amethyst shook her head.

"No, no. No over thinking. I know for a fact that that's what'll end up happening. You'll spend an hour thinking about how to write a single sentence, and then Lapis would already feel like you're not into her because of how long you'll be taking. There's an etiquette to texting, my dear Per-Bear." Peridot frowned and drank some more coffee as Amethyst tackled her huge breakfast with gusto.

"What do you know about 'etiquette'?" Amethyst chuckled.

"When it comes to texting; more than you. For example, you always gotta wait a day before texting when a chick gives you their number. Wait, I got an idea! If Lapis sends you a text that you get confused or panic-y about, then send it to me over text. I'll look it over and I'll give you a few pointers about how to tackle it. Sound good?" Peridot looked at her roommate and nodded. She knew that Amethyst was much better at socialising than she was. She knew most of the town; though then again she's dated most of the town as well.

"Worth a shot." Peridot said with a slight smile. "I just..really want to talk with her some more. And last night with the bike? It was...heh, it was amazing." Amethyst chuckled a little and ruffled Peridot's blonde hair.

"You love-sick fool." Peridot squirmed under the ruffling and made a weird whining noise in response to it.

"I'm not sick and I don't think I'm a fool." Peridot said with a slight pout to her friend. Amethyst laughed.

"And the love part?" Peridot thought for and then shrugged. As far as understanding emotions went, Peridot knew as much about emotions as the human race did about space. The basic premise, but no in-depth knowledge.

"I don't understand stuff like that. How can I feel something I don't understand?" Amethyst scoffed as she managed to clean off her plate.

"Humans have been doing stuff they never understood for a long time, Peri. You just-- I dunno, you just gotta find someone that makes you understand. Y'know? Like, you look at em..and you just know. Anyway, that's my Garnet impression for the day; I gotta go. You'll be alright without me? With how you were earlier and everything..." Peridot nodded.

"A dream is a made-up fantasy that your brain creates. It wasn't real, so I'm fine." Amethyst frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah but you had a nightmare. But ah well, if you're sure you'll be ok, then I'm gonna love ya then leave ya. I'm only a call away, ok?" Peridot nodded once more and finished her breakfast. Amethyst sighed a little and patted Peridot's head before she went downstairs and left through the shop; lighting a cigarette as she walked to work.

* * *

 

Lapis stretched a little after having to move a few boxes of coffee to the storage area of the coffee shop with Pearl and two other baristas.

"Lapis, thanks for helping out; you didn't have to come in early" Pearl said, placing the last box. Lapis smiled and waves her hand dismissively.

"It was nothing; I've been awake since 4, so I figured I may as well be working, right?" Pearl frowned a little and sighed.

"As your manager, I would say I'm more than happy to hear that, but as your friend I have to say for god's sake, don't overwork yourself." Lapis chuckled a little.

"Seriously Pearl, it's fine. I'll just go to bed earlier tonight. So, Amethyst is coming in today. How d'you think it'll go?" The manager thought for a moment.

"Well...I'm hoping nothing catches on fire, that's all I'll say for now" Pearl said with a smile.

"Heck, even if anything were to catch fire, we have enough liquids here to cover that in a heartbeat. Seriously, how many millennials are there in this town for us to need this much coffee??" Pearl laughed a bit and pats Lapis' back.

"Don't quit your day job Lapis." Lapis scoffed, faking and exaggerating offence.

"Hey, my humour is sub-par, at worst." Pearl laughed a little and then got serious.

"Lapis, why were you even awake at 4? Bad night's sleep?" Lapis hesitated for a moment and looked at the boxes of coffee, deliberately not looking at Pearl.

"Yeah, you know. Bad night's sleep." Pearl sighed, giving up, and decided to not push for answers. Pearl and Lapis heard the front doors open and a purple-haired girl walked in. The front of the shop was empty because everyone was either in the storage area or in the kitchen.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Lapis heard Amethyst's voice and she smiled.

"See that, Pearl? She's even early." Pearl folded her arms, but a small smile hung on her face as Lapis went to grab Amethyst. The barista-in-training saw Lapis and grinned.

"Hey Lapis! So, where do I start?" Amethyst cracked her knuckles, showing she was pumped to get started. Lapis smiled at the enthusiasm.

"Well, you're going to be shadowing me today. Watching what I do and stuff. I'll be mainly working behind the till and taking orders, but sometimes I'll help out in the kitchen if things aren't busy. Have you been a barista before?" Amethyst thought for a moment and then chuckled.

"I was a bartender in Las Vegas once. Though that in of itself was a drunken mistake." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"That's a no then. Well don't feel nervous, everyone here is super nice and you get free coffee and stuff which is cool. Pearl will be supervising both of us today; to see if you'll be working here properly, and to also see if I'm going at training someone. So best behaviours, ok?" Amethyst scoffed at that and laughed.

"I'm always on my best behaviour! The insinuation itself is insulting to me. Heh, anyway, so Pearl is....our boss?"

"Manager" Lapis corrected. "She thinks that being called 'boss' makes her sound intimidating. She's anything but scary if you're on her good side, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Amethyst sighed a little.

"Please tell me she's not one of those 'Hey I'm one of you; look how young and hip I am!' managers?" Lapis laughed.

"Nah, she takes pride in being the oldest here at 25. Though some of us call her 'Bird mum' when she's not around. She really is a mother figure to a lot of us." Amethyst nodded a little.

"You make it sound like this is the Island of Misfit Toys with no place to go. Heh, I'll fit right in then! Wait, 25 is the oldest? This really is a hipster joint" Lapis nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as this place opened, a _lot_ of students wanted to work here. Anyway, let's get started; we're opening soon."

Amethyst and Lapis went behind the main bar area of the coffee shop just as some customers walked in. Amethyst watched as Lapis took their orders and swiftly made them their drinks. The customers then sat down at one of the tables and just chatted for a bit. More customers walked in; some took their drinks to go, and some stayed for something to eat. After a while, Lapis asked Amethyst to grab more coffee cups. She nodded and quickly found them under the counter, but when she straightened up and glanced over at the kitchen, she almost dropped them all when she saw the woman standing there. Dusty pink hair, pale skin and slender. The woman saw Amethyst looking her way and smiled.

"Hello. I'm sure Lapis already told you that I am to be supervising you today? You must be Amethyst." She held her hand out to shake. "I'm Pearl. Whether I'm also your manager or not depends on how you work today." Amethyst almost buckled at the woman's voice. She mentally slapped herself in the face and placed the cups on the counter and took Pearl's hand, shaking it.

"N-Nice to finally meet ya." She cleared her throat and let go of Pearl's hand. "So uh...how am I doing so far?" Pearl laughed a little and Amethyst tried her hardest not to fall completely head-over-heels.

"You've only helped serve 8 customers. It isn't even the breakfast rush yet. Don't worry, I'll let you have your break when that happens. You're new, I don't want to overwhelm you." On the inside, Amethyst was begging to be overwhelmed, but nothing to do with coffee. She nodded.

"Alrighty then." Amethyst then quickly went back to helping Lapis and Pearl watched with a smile.

* * *

 

Peridot was sat at her desk in her shop, listening to Elvis and taking apart a small digital camera. She looked at the clock and it read 8:45. She put her small screwdriver down and grabbed her phone. She decided to text Amethyst first.

**Peridot[8:46]** _< How's your job going?>_

**Amethyst[8:47]** _< Amazing, yet awful at the same time.>_

**Peridot[8:50]** _< How can it be amazing but awful at the same time?>_

**Amethyst[8:52]** _< It's amazing because my manager is this absolute beautiful babe. It's awful because my manager is this absolute beautiful babe. Kill me please.>_

**Peridot[8:56]** _< Amethyst, you can't date your manager. Well, you can but I don't recommend it. And no, killing you wouldn't be beneficial for either of us.>_

**Amethyst[8:59]** _< I know, that's why it's awful! Thankfully I'm on break now, so I'm trying to relax outside with a smoke>_

**Amethyst[9:03]** _< Actually, guess who just joined me? Your lil' Lappy. Now's the perfect time to start texting her!>_

**Peridot[9:05]** _< Ok, this is good, I can do this.>_

**Peridot[9:07]** _< I can't do this.>_

**Amethyst[9:09]** _< No no, don't bail! I'm right here, just do it! Shia LeBouf!>_

Peridot sighed heavily. She knew Amethyst was right; she had to do it at some point, and now was the perfect time. Though she needed some support. Peridot got up and she reset the Elvis record and she then sat back down at her desk. She felt her hands grow cold all of a sudden and she felt hot and cold at the same time.

"Come on Peridot, you can do this" She mumbled to herself. Then she started to type.

**Peridot[9:16]** _< Hello Lapis. This is Peridot. In case you didn't guess. How has your day been so far?>_

Amethyst heard Lapis' phone ping and the blue-haired girl picked up her phone. She read the text and Amethyst made an internal fist bump when she saw Lapis smile.

**Lapis[9:19]** _< Hey Peri! You found my number after all, huh? Was beginning to think you'd never text me :) Day's been good so far, just making sure Amethyst doesn't break anything.>_

Peridot immediately relaxed when Lapis texted back. She gave a long sigh of relief and texted back.

**Peridot[9:23]** _< Well I found it soon after you gave me the money, but I didn't know what to do with it. Amethyst told me to always wait a day before texting a girl, whatever that means. I'm sure Amethyst won't burn anything down. She always smokes outside.>_

Lapis let out a small giggle when she read that text. Amethyst smirked a little, not being able to resist getting in on this.

"What you giggling at?" Lapis felt her face flare up and she looked at Amethyst.

"O-Oh, I'm just talking to Peridot." Amethyst nodded, humming a little.

"Well, don't let me get in the way of your flirting." With that, Amethyst stubs out her cigarette and walked back into the shop. Lapis stuck her tongue out at Amethyst before returning to her phone.

**Lapis[9:27]** _< Oh really? I take it she's done all this before then?>_

**Peridot[9:30]** _< Yeah, she's texted people before. We were texting earlier actually. She really likes your manager.>_

Lapis read that and grinned, laughing a little.

**Lapis[9:32]** _< Oh is that so? That's some mighty juicy gossip, Peri!>_

**Peridot[9:33]** _< She called her an 'absolute beautiful babe'>_

**Lapis[9:36]** _< That's actually adorable for Amethyst. She doesn't strike me as the...romantic type. Is she gonna try and go out with Pearl?>_

**Peridot[9:39]** _< Assuming that Pearl is the manager, I'm not sure. Amethyst seemed really torn about it.>_

**Lapis[9:42]** _< I see. Well, cheers for the info Peri, I'll keep that in mind. So, what have you been up to?>_

**Peridot[9:46]** _< Just been sitting in my shop. I only served one customer so far today, some big lady wanted her laptop screen fixed, just like yours. Though she sort of made me fix it right then and there instead of letting me fix it tomorrow.>_

**Lapis[9:50]** _<...what did she look like? >_

**Peridot[9:54]** _< Well she was huge. She wore a sports uniform. I think it was hockey or something. She had long, wild blonde hair and had large scars on her arms and face. Why?>_

Lapis felt cold all of a sudden and almost dropped her phone. That was Jasper.

**Lapis[9:55]** _< Oh. Well my break's over now. I'll text you later.>_

After sending that text, Lapis shut off her phone and went back into the shop.

* * *

 

As it was a Friday, Peridot closed her shop at 5 instead of 7. She yawned and stretched, already pretty much shattered from doing nothing all day. She had spent most of the time thinking about Lapis and what a great time they had on the Wasp. She kept thinking about the sensations she felt on that bike ride, and tried remembered how her cheeks hurt from laughing so much when they finally stopped at the bench. She checked her phone to see if Lapis texted back, but no new messages appeared. Peridot frowned a little. Amethyst came home not too long ago, proudly announcing that she got the job, before going upstairs to celebrate with more beer than usual, so surely Lapis would be done with work too? Even though Lapis said she would text first, Peridot went ahead to check to see if the blue-haired girl was ok.

**Peridot[17:06]** _< Lapis? Is everything ok?>_

**Lapis[17:09]** _< Hey Peri, I'm so sorry that I didn't text you sooner, Pearl wanted me to do a little overtime and help move some more of these coffee boxes. I'll be done at around 6>_

Peridot read the text and thought about everything.

'Lapis must be feeling tired from working so hard and looking after Amethyst. Doing overtime is never fun too.' As Peridot thought, she wondered about how she could cheer Lapis up. She grinned a little when an idea popped into her head.

**Peridot[17:12]** _< Don't leave work when you finish.>_

After that, Peridot rushed upstairs. She spotted Amethyst laying on the couch, watching an episode of Hoarders on tv with a beer in her hand.

"Amethyst I need help!"

* * *

 

6pm rolled around and Lapis waited outside the cafe, which was now closed and locked. The barista was glad she wore a thick hoodie, because it was near the end of the year and it was getting rather cold during the day, as well as the fact that it was getting darker earlier. She wondered what Peridot was up to, and she soon got her answer. The unmistakable buzzing sound of the Wasp was heard in the distance and a few moments later, Peridot appeared in front of the cafe, on the bike in question, without her helmet on. She grinned happily which made Lapis smile in return.

"Well? Get on! I think you'll like this. U-Uh, I hope you'll like this. Actually I have no clue whether you'll like this or not. God I'm rambling, just please get on the bike so I can shut up." Lapis laughed a little and nodded, getting on the bike and wrapping her arms around Peridot, like before.

Peridot drove them down River Road a couple of times, before stopping back at the bench they stopped at last time. Peridot parked the bike and they both got off, grinning happily.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of that" Lapis said, and stretched contently. Peridot smiled.

"Well, that's not all." Lapis watched as Peridot flipped open the seat of her motorbike, which had a storage unit underneath. She was about to pull something out, but then stopped and looked at Lapis. "Close your eyes. Please." Lapis smiled and giggled a little before complying and covered her eyes with her hands. She heard a few noises which included fabric rustling and what seemed to be crockery and soft mumbles coming from Peridot, and Lapis could tell the younger girl was concentrating hard on whatever she had planned. A few moments later and the noises stopped. "Ok, you can look now." Lapis nodded and took her eyes away and her face filled with surprise.

Peridot was sat cross-legged on a picnic blanket. There were a few plates in front of her which were full of snack items, such as crisps, popcorn, fruit salad, mini pork pies and other kinds of food. There was also a mini-cooler full of beers and bottles of fizzy apple juice. Along with that, the area was illuminated by various lights, including Christmas lights (Which were plugged into the motorbike), phone lights and camping lights, which Lapis assumed were all from Peridot's shop.

"...Do you like it?" Peridot asked. A question that made Lapis' heart melt. She smiled from ear to ear and sat down.

"I love it! How did you manage this?" Peridot's face burned red and she chuckles nervously.

"W-Well I kept the gadgets and blanket in the motorbike. Then I got Amethyst to hide the food and drinks in a cooler which is behind that bush over there. I....Well, I assumed that you weren't all that happy with working so much today, so I thought--" Peridot's rambling was stopped dead in its tracks when Lapis pulled her into a gentle hug. Peridot's face burned more and returned the hug happily.

"No one has done anything like this for me before...thank you." Lapis smiled and pulls away from the hug. They both took a few snacks and started eating them, watching the river ripple by. Lapis then picked up a beer and cracked it open, and Peridot did the same. "Heh, I didn't know you drank beer, Peri." Peridot shrugged.

"I didnt know whether _you_ drank it or not, so I brought the apple juice. Amethyst is the main one who drinks it; I only drink it every now and then. She calls me a 'lightweight', so apparently that means I shouldn't drink much." Lapis nodded and smiled. "Oh wait! I almost forgot something." Peridot reached into her pocket and grabbed an MP3 player and fiddled with it for a moment, before Elvis' 'Jailhouse rock' started playing. Lapis smiled.

"You have it on your phone, too? Well, I shouldn't be surprised." Peridot shook her head.

"Nope, I found an empty MP3 player and downloaded a bunch of Elvis on it. B-Because you said you liked it." Lapis could honestly kiss this girl right now. Peridot did all of this to cheer her up. Lapis laughed a little and punched her shoulder gently.

"You're too much, y'know that?" Peridot didn't really get what she meant by that, so shrugged in response. They ate some more food, listened to the various songs of Elvis, drank and talked some more, though the topics of conversation became a little more personal. "So, you and Amethyst...I'm assuming you're not, y'know. A 'thing'. Right?" Peridot shook her head.

"We're roommates." Lapis nodded and smiled. "What about you? Not you and Amethyst I mean. Are you a 'thing' with anyone?" Lapis also shook her head.

"Nope. Proud single over here." She laughed a little. "Have you ever gone out with anyone before?" Peridot thought for a moment.

"Well...no, not really. I've never really been social enough for anything like that. Plus emotions like 'liking' and 'loving' are just confusing to me." Peridot simply shrugged as she said that.

"Well, it's not really something to understand, it's something to feel. Y'know? Heh, I guess it is pretty difficult to explain--" As Lapis said that, the song changed to 'Can't Help Falling in Love'. She smiled and stood up, holding her hand out. "Take my hand for a sec." Peridot looked confused for a moment, but took her hand none-the-less, only to be pulled up to her feet. "Let's dance." Lapis smiled, her face holding a shade of red to it. Peridot's face was burning.

"D...Dance?" Lapis laughed.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't really dance, so there's no judgement here." Peridot looked at Lapis and she nodded gently. Lapis held one of Peridot's hands and placed the other on her shoulder. Peridot internally screams as she places her free hand just above Lapis' hip. They swayed a little to the rhythm before spinning a little, going in a predetermined circle. Lapis was right, the lighting and atmosphere here was just like a ballroom.

"Y-Yknow, I use to dance a little as a kid..." Lapis smiled at Peridot's efforts to make conversation in an intermit moment like this the blue-haired girl decided to indulge her.

"Yeah?" Peridot nodded as they spin around again.

"Yeah. My....my mum use to be a dance instructor." Lapis nodded and smiled.

"Use to be? Well what is she now?" Peridot shrugged.

"Not sure. I haven't seen her in a long, long time." They spun around again. Lapis was going to ask why, but looking at the forlorn expression Peridot had, she decided to keep quiet, and just let their bodies move to the music. Lapis thought about her own parents. Or rather, what she remembered of them. Thinking about family made her head hurt. Shall I stay? A question that flowed through her mind as the song played. She thought back to what Pearl said about pushing people away. Should she stay? Be more open? The girl in front of her, holding her. She seemed so honest and innocent. Lapis even started wondering why no one had tried to be with her before, though she supposed that people had tried, but Peridot didn't seem much of a hint taker. Many people must of given up on her, and honestly that thought made Lapis' heart sink. "Hey." That one word brought Lapis back to reality, and she was looking directly at Peridot. Her heart raced a little as she watched Peridot's expression. "You ok, Lapis?" Lapis thought for a moment. Was she ok? Her head was spinning even though the dance had ended a moment ago, when she was in her own mind.

"Y-Yeah, I just..." Lapis glanced at Peridot's lips for only a split second before looking back at her dance partner. She leaned forward only a fraction of an inch before they both jumped as a car honked its horn as it drove past, and a woman with rainbow dreadlocks poked her head out the window.

"Get a room, you gay lords!" Peridot let go of Lapis and watched the car go past. She laughed a little.

"Jesus Christ, Bismuth scared the hell out of me!" Lapis watched the car drive away and she smiled a little."

"Yeah...me too."


	5. Peri's Pining Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Lappy decide to have a CPH marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your support on this series! ^u^  
> I love you all ^u^
> 
>  Plus the next chapter will be up in and hour? So stay tuned ^u^
> 
> Also, spellcheck decided to just not function on Word, so if there are any mistakes, I apologise ^.^'
> 
> (Also this is my first time writing kissing and stuff, Im sorry if I messed up ^.^')

Chapter 5

Amethyst smiled a little as she watched her roommate practically bounce up and down in front of her, rambling and ranting about the dance she had with Lapis. It had been about an hour since Lapis left, and Peridot couldn't stop talking about it.

"I-I mean, she loved it! Well, I hope she loved it; do you think she loved it?" Amethyst laughed and held a finger to her friend's mouth.

"I'm sure anyone would have loved spending an evening drinking and dancing with you, you nutcase. Come on, you're getting yourself worked up. Actually...d'you know what you two just had?" Peridot stopped bouncing and tilted her head.

"...A dance?" Amethyst chuckled.

"No. You two. Had. A. _Date!_ " Peridot's face burned red and she huffed a little.

"A d-date?? N-No it wasn't, I-I was just--" Amethyst raised an eyebrow and Peridot's voiced quietened when she realised that it was, in fact, a date. "I...went on a date with Lapis?" A grin spread across her face and she hugged Amethyst. "I went on a date with Lapis!" Amethyst laughed and tried prying the hyper Dorito off of her.

"You sure did Romeo, now can I go to bed? I have work tomorrow." Peridot chuckled nervously and let go of Amethyst.

"O-Oh, sorry. Heh, I'm just so happy!" Amethyst smiled and lightly punched Peridot's arm.

"I can tell. Now let me sleep, you little pest." Peridot chuckled a little.

"Clod."

* * *

 

Peridot couldn't get to sleep. She tried drinking warm milk and listening to music, though that didn't work. In the end, she just watched a teen soap on her laptop. After a few episodes, Peridot glanced at her phone and smiled a little, wondering if Lapis was awake. She picked up her phone and looked at her screen for a moment before texting.

**Peridot[21:34]** _< Lapis? You awake?>_

Lapis was in bed, watching a TV series about teenage campers on her laptop when her phone went off. She picked up the device and saw who it was and a smile made its way onto her face.

**Lapis[21:36]** _< Maybe. What's up, Peri?>_

**Peridot[21:39]** _< Nothing much, just watching Camp Pining Hearts on my laptop.>_

Lapis glanced at her laptop for a moment and she sat up straight.

**Lapis[21:41]** _< Really?? I'm watching it too! I thought I was the only one who watched it in this town...>_

**Peridot[21:44]** _< Are you kidding me? It's the only soap I ever watch! They really need to air it on TV again, I'm sick on just streaming it all the time. Amethyst is the same with this show called Little Butler.>_

**Lapis[21:37]** _< I know, right? I actually have all the tapes for it which I got in this junk sale, but I don't have anything that takes video tapes, so they're just sort of collecting dust in my room.>_

**Peridot[21:40]** _<...Guess what I have. >_

**Lapis[21:41]** _< Don't mess with me, Peri.>_

**Peridot[21:44]** _< I have a videotape player. The tv in the living room is old as hell, it has one built into it. Hey, we should totally have a CPH marathon at my place!>_

Lapis couldn't help but grin at that and she looked over at the tapes in question, which were in a pile on a shelf.

**Lapis[21:47]** _< That sounds great! How does tomorrow sound?>_

**Peridot[21:50]** _< Tomorrow works for me!>_

Lapis smiled and thought for a moment before texting back.

**Lapis[21:53]** _< Hey...thanks for the picnic tonight, I really needed it.>_

**Peridot[21:55]** _< No problem :) I kinda need to go to bed now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?>_

**Lapis[21:56]** _< See you tomorrow, Peri :)>_

Peridot placed her phone and her glasses on her bedside table and she closed her laptop, ready to sleep. She smiled as she got comfy in bed before she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Morning soon came, and Peridot was still asleep; since her shop doesn't open on weekends. Though her peaceful slumber was interrupted when a certain barista poked her head through the door.

"I'm off to work, P-Dot! If you need anything, just text me!" Amethyst received a sleepy grumble as a response and Amethyst went downstairs and walked out through the shop and headed to work.

When Amethyst got to work, she put her dark brown apron on and started by turning on all the coffee machines at the bar. Pearl walked in from the kitchen and watched her for a moment, before clearing her throat, which made Amethyst jump.

"Wow, you're here early again. I'm impressed." Pearl said. Amethyst felt her face go red and she also cleared her throat.

"H-Heh, well that's me; always looking to impress!" Pearl laughed a little

"Well, that's good then. How's Peridot by the way? Lapis has seemed to take a liking to her?" Amethyst nodded a bit.

"Yeah, she's doing good. She's having a lazy day because she doesn't work on weekends. I have a good feeling Peri likes her too; she wouldn't stop talking about her last night after they had this picnic thing." Pearl smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Pearl was glad that Lapis seemed to be opening up to more people. Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl in question walked into the coffee shop.

"Morning Pearl, morning Amethyst!" The two woman greeted Lapis in return as the blue-haired barista put her own apron on. "Ok, let's get to work!"

* * *

 

The day went by painfully slowly for Peridot. She took apart and put back together various devices and it only shaved off half an hour of her time. The nerd even went outside to buy a new Gadget Magazine and read the whole thing front-to-back, yet the blonde was still enveloped in boredom. She then perked up when she realised that she could go to this Urban Hideout place and talk to Amethyst and Lapis for a bit. She grabbed her jacket and left the building, locking the door behind her, and went to grab the Wasp.

* * *

 

Lapis stopped working for a moment when she heard an all too familiar buzz of a motorbike and a smile spread across her face. Peridot parked the motorbike outside the cafe and was about to walk in, before she stopped, seeing the amount of people inside. She didn't know how packed the place would be and her mind started to spin. She backed up a little bit before a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Peri!" Peridot snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Lapis at the door, waving. Peridot couldn't help but smile and walk over to her. "Everything ok?" Peridot nodded.

"Yeah, just...I didn't know that this place was so busy." She chuckled nervously. Noticing Peridot's discomfort, Lapis reached out and gently held the blonde's hand and looked at her.

"It'll be ok" Just that sentence alone made Peridot's anxiety virtually melt away. She smiled and nodded as Lapis lead her into the cafe and over to an empty spot at the bar. A few customers smiled to Peridot and waved, and she sheepishly waved back. "You know these people?" Lapis asked.

"Well, I know a lot of people in town, because I fix their devices and stuff." Lapis nodded, understandingly. She went behind the bar and smiled.

"So, what can I get ya?" Peridot blinked, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Iced mocha, please. It's all I ever order when I go to a coffee place" She smiled. Lapis nodded and got to work making the drink. Peridot couldn't help but watch Lapis as she worked. The bluenette looked so focused making the drink, and her figure moved flawlessly as she went to turn on a machine or to grab an ingredient or cup. Peridot crossed her arms over the bar counter and rested her head on top, continuing to watch her absent-mindedly with a slight smile on her face. "Just like space..." She mumbled to herself, smiling more. Lapis looked over her shoulder.

"Did you say something, Peri?" Peridot felt her face burn as she sat up straight.

"N-No..." Lapis giggled a little before placing the finished drink down in front of the flustered blonde. It was a tall drink; dark brown in colour, with seemless white whipped cream on top with a light dusting of cocoa powder, with a green and blue striped straw. "Wow, thanks!" Peridot grinned as she took a sip of it. "It's really good!" Lapis smiled a bit.

"Thanks, it's kinda my job." Peridot chuckled.

"That's true. I can't wait for tonight, though, I'm hoping that Camp Pining Hearts looks better on VHS tape than it does via streaming." Lapis smiled.

"Same here. Who's your favorite pairing?" Peridot barely missed a beat when Lapis asked that question.

"Percy and Pierre. 100%" Lapis grinned.

"No way, that's mine too! It's all subtext" Peridot nodded.

"I know, right!?" They both laughed a bit and spent a good amount of time talking about the show before Peridot looked at the time. "Eh...I've got to go. While weekends are my days off, I need to restock shelves and such." Lapis nodded understandingly.

"Alright, I'll let you go then. See you tonight. At 6?" Peridot nodded and smiled.

"At 6".

* * *

 

"Amethyst, I think I like her. Like, _really_ like her. I don't think I can do this." Amethyst watched her friend pace have a mini panic attack in the living room. It was 4:30; an hour and a half before Lapis arrived.

"...How d'you know, though?" Peridot made a frustrated groan sound.

"I-I don't know! She...makes my mind fuzzy. I feel like if I look at her I'll just melt into this...this...ugh! I don't know! I always end up thinking about her. I love watching her work, watching her talk and laugh. I don't know what wrong with me. And now she's coming over to watch a marathon of Camp Pining Hearts! I now understand the meaning of the show's title. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this..." Amethyst leaned forward on the sofa, holding her hands together in a praying gesture, close to her face. She takes a deep breath in before pointing the gesture at Peridot.

"Girl, you love-sick." Peridot ran her fingers through her crazy blonde hair and sighed, ceasing her pacing.

"...Is that what this feels like?" Amethyst shrugs.

"You're the best example of it that I've seen. What are you going to do?" Peridot thought for a moment.

"I'm...not sure. I don't even know if she likes me like that back. I mean, this....this has never happened before. No one but you and Vidalia have known me this well before she came along. I...I want to be around her. As much as possible. Does that sound weird?" Amethyst shook her head.

"Y'know exactly what Vidalia would say. 'Go for it girl! Grab that chance and run wit' it!' That's what she'd say, right?" Peridot nods.

"Heh...something like that. I miss her." Amethyst frowned a little.

"I know. I miss her too. So do her two boys. We really need to catch up with em at some point." Peridot nodded in agreement. "Anyway, enough with being depressing; let's get you ready for your CPH and chill."

* * *

 

An hour and 15 later, and Peridot was all ready for the marathon. She placed a blanket on the couch to make it comfier and she had set up snacks and beer on the coffee table. She had showered and dried her hair and brushed it as best as she could; hiding the mess under her beanie. She wore a dark green unbuttoned flannel with a pale grey shirt underneath and her blue ripped jeans. Amethyst had gone out to the pub to talk to Garnet and just get out of Peridot's area for tonight, which the nerd was thankful for. Peridot heard a knock on the shop door and went downstairs. She opened the door and froze when she saw Lapis. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a baggy CPH shirt and dark jeans. It was so simple, yet it did so much to slam Peridot's mind to the floor, not to mention the fact that the streetlights illuminated her face in such a way, that no studio can compare. Lapis cleared her throat, snapping Peridot out of her daze.

"You ready, Peri?" Lapis smiled, carrying a backpack full of the tapes. Peridot's face grew warm and she nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Follow me." Peridot smiled as she said that and disappeared upstairs, with Lapis following her. When they got to the apartment-esque living space, Lapis looked around.

"Wow, this is pretty cool. How long have you lived here?" Peridot shrugged.

"About a year and a half. I got the place and the shop at the same time. Before then, I lived with this nice woman called Vidalia since I was 13." Lapis nodded a little and followed Peridot as the nerd sat on the couch. Lapis sat beside her.

"13, huh? Was she...y'know, your guardian?" Peridot nodded.

"I guess so." Lapis nodded and decided not to ask more about it. She pulled out the first season tape and grinned a little.

"Shall we?" Peridot nodded and gratefully took the tape; putting it into the TV and it sprung to life, as the first episode of Camp Pining Hearts played.

As the evening went on, episodes played, food was eaten and beers were drunk. By the time the fourth tape played, Peridot spent most of the episodes watching Lapis' expressions to the show; as she's seen the entire thing at least 5 times. Peridot finished her 6th beer and she felt somewhat hazy, though not really drunk. She felt confident. She watched Lapis a little more before smiling.

"...Just like space." Lapis looked at Peridot, a little confused, before Peridot continued, without a filter to stop her. "You. You're...just like space. I-I mean....well, I've been wanting to say some things to you. A lot of things really. But the things I say are like pieces of different puzzles that I want to smash together..." Lapis was still unsure but decided to indulge her. She took all attention off of the show and onto the woman beside her. She turned so her whole body faced Peridot and she sat cross-legged on the couch.

"Why don't you try?" Peridot hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath in.

"When...when we were dancing, I couldn't stop thinking about the many ways you remind me of so many different things about nature. Your hair, it...it flows like the ripples of the river we danced at. Your freckles contain constellations that can't even be described to normal human perceptions. You're smile, to me, is like sunshine to a tree and your laugh resonates sounds that birdsong can never replicate. I know...that I'm not much, and I know that sometimes I can be weird and spout complete nonsense, not to mention I've only known you for a few days, but...I am the human race, and you're the expanse of the cosmos. I know the basic premise of you but I crave to know more. If...if that makes any sense to you." Peridot soon realised that she rambled on and her face burned red. "I-I'm sorry, just ignore everything I said--" Peridot's apology was halted when Lapis pulled her into a warm embrace. What Peridot described as utter nonsense was in fact pure poetry to Lapis. She felt something sting her eyes and she pulled away from the hug and looked at Peridot.

"P...Peri, that was beautiful. Do you...really mean that?" Peridot looked at Lapis with honest eyes and nodded.

"I-I uh..." Peridot felt her heart race as she scrambled her mind for something to say. "I-I've been panicking about spilling my thoughts to you...because...I didn't know if you felt the same..?" Lapis couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Peri...you're certainly something else. To be honest, I've been thinking about you a lot too. No one has given me the attention and affection you have. You've been so selfless and kind to me and...well I feel like I just...want you with me...you know?" Peridot nodded a bit and glanced down to Lapis' lips for a split second. She didn't know what to do. She imagined what Amethyst would do, so she went with it. She reached out and brushed a rogue strand of hair out of Lapis' field of vision and rested the hand on her cheek. She leaned forward, closing her eyes and connected her lips to the bluenette's. Lapis was surprised at first, but soon melted and sighed happily into the kiss, holding Peridot's face in return. The barista felt the brushing of teeth against her bottom lip and smiled slightly before pulling away, looking at the flustered technician. "Have...you kissed anyone before?" Peridot shook her head.

"No...but I've seen it on Camp Pining Hearts a lot." Peridot's face then dropped and her face burned red. "O-Oh my god...I just kissed you. I-I'm so sorry, was that weird??" Lapis giggled a little at the flustered girl and shook her head. "a-are we....y'know? A 'thing'?" Lapis thought for a moment.

"Do you want us to be a 'thing'?" Peridot didn't miss a beat and she nodded.

"M-More than anything." Lapis smiled

"That's good then~" Lapis took off Peridot's beanie and ran her fingers through the technician's hair before resuming the kiss. Peridot virtually melted at the sensation and placed her free hand just above Lapis' hip and pulled her closer. Lapis smiled, feeling the nerd's teeth graze across her lip again and she opened her mouth, feeling something warm press against her tongue nervously.

The two of them almost had a heart attack when they heard the door of the shop swing open from downstairs. They both separated from each other and Peridot tried hiding her now messy hair under her beanie as Amethyst walked in.

"Sorry Per-Bear; everyone got kicked out when a bar fight broke off. How's the show?" Peridot could've died then and there with embarrassment.

"U-Uh, it's great so far!" Amethyst looked at Peridot and then at Lapis and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh, I bet it is." She laughs a little before going to her room. Lapis exhaled loudly, seemingly holding her breath throughout that ordeal.

"Jesus, she has amazing timing, huh?" Lapis laughed a little as she said that. She got up and stretched, and so did Peridot. "It's getting late; I should probably go home. Thanks for tonight, I _really_ enjoyed it" Lapis gave a small wink to Peridot, which made the nerd's cheeks redder than they already were. "More Camp Pining Hearts tomorrow?" Peridot simply nodded, too flustered to say anything. Lapis giggled and placed a small peck on Peridot's lips. "See you tomorrow then" Lapis then left the building, leaving Peridot alone.

"S...See ya..."

 

 


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri isn't feeling herself; will Amethyst and Lapis be able to make her better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys keep amazing me more and more with the support! ^u^  
> We're at over 600 hits and nearly 70 Kudos!!  
> You guys are amazing!  
> And yup, posting 2 chapters today; don't expect that often XD  
> (I say 'today'; it's currently 1:44AM for me XD)

Chapter 6

"Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst!!!" The purple haired girl in question grumbled as she woke up, after falling asleep only 10 minutes ago. Amethyst sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes, wondering what could have possibly made Peridot this hyper. She sat up, to see Peridot at the end of her bed, with a red face and a huge grin. "...I-I kissed Lapis!" Amethyst blinked a couple of times before grinning herself.

"You beast!! I knew you had it in ya! Though I did kind of guess that something happened when I walked in" She chuckled a little. Peridot rubbed the back of her head nervously and she coughed a little. "So? How was your first kiss?" Peridot thought for a moment before smiling.

"...Magic." Amethyst smiled.

"That's good then. Now get to bed, you little love-Dorito." Peridot nodded and left Amethyst's room and went to her own; coughing a bit as she went.

* * *

 

More coughing was heard from Peridot's room in the morning, and Amethyst stood outside the blonde's door, frowning.

"This ain't gonna be good..." The purple-haired girl knocked on Peridot's door before opening it and seeing a mass of duvet covering a shivering Peridot. Amethyst frowned. "You ok there, P-Dot?" She heard some coughing in response.

"I-I'm fine, Amethyst, I--" Peridot got interrupted by a coughing fit. The nerd sniffed a little, which resulted in Amethyst sighing.

"You're sick dude, you're not 'fine'. I'll call in work and say that I can't make it today. You need someone here to look after you." Peridot quickly sat up, which resulted in the nerd's head spinning and hurting. Her hair was even more of a mess than usual and her cheeks were red with a fever.

"N-No! It's fine, don't call off your work!" Though Peridot's pleas landed on seemingly deaf ears as Amethyst grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Oh, would you look at this, I have my phone in my hand. Oh no, my hand has a will of its own and is dialling for me!" Peridot whined a bit.

"Amethyst no!"

"Amethyst yes." The barista then held the phone to her ear as she heard the soft tone of the phone before hearing someone pick up. "Hey Sadie, I'm really sorry but I can't come in today. Peri's sick and she can't function without me, even when she's healthy. So....yeah. Ok, thank you so much for understanding! See ya Hun." Peridot grumbled in annoyance and coughed a bit more.

"You clod." Amethyst grinned.

"Thank you. Now, what d'you want for breakfast?" Peridot sighed, knowing that she was going to lose if she protested anymore. She sunk back down so she was laying down and mumbled.

"...Porridge, please. With honey? My chest hurts bad, so..." Amethyst nodded.

"Gotcha."

* * *

 

Lapis looked around the Urban Hideout as she worked, trying to see if she could spot Amethyst. After not being able to see her in the sea of hipster students, she sighed and continued working. She looked over at her colleague, Sadie.

"Hey, where's Amethyst today? I figured she'd be early to come here on her first proper day." Sadie shrugged as she handed a customer their mocha.

"She called in saying she needed to look after Peridot. She's sick." Lapis grew concerned when she heard that.

"Ill? I hope she's ok..." Sadie smiles and pats Lapis' shoulder.

"Oh, she'll be fine. I know Peridot; she's a tough Dorito." Lapis smiled a little at the comfort. She heard her phone ping and she grabbed her phone, looking at the text from the unrecognised number.

**Amethyst[7:58]** _< Hey, this is Amethyst; I got your number from Peri's phone. She isn't looking too good, so I called in work and told em that I can't come in.>_

Lapis added the number to her contacts before texting back.

**Lapis [8:01]** _< Yeah, Sadie told me. Does Peridot have the flu or something?>_

**Amethyst[8:03]** _< God knows. She's got one mother of a cough though so it's most likely something in her chest. I'll get her to the Doc's at some point.>_

**Lapis[8:07]** _< Should I come over today and help you? I can get her some tea from the cafe or something? I feel bad not being able to do anything.>_

**Amethyst[8:03]** _< Well I can't say yes or no to that. If you wanna risk getting infected, then I ain't gonna stop ya.>_

It was settled then. Lapis wondered if she could get Pearl to let her go early. She sighed a little as she continued to work. Sadie watched her friend and smiled a little.

"Someone getting worried for their little green bean~?" Lapis felt her face burn and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Shut up, Sadie." Sadie laughed as a response and slapped Lapis' back lightly.

"Oh, I'm only kidding. Though you two make a real cute couple. Cuter than Steven and Connie." Lapis chuckled a little.

"No one can be cuter than those two love birds. They've been together for what, 2 years now? They've certainly grown up since they were kids." Sadie nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's what happens right? We were all kids, I guess in many ways, we still are. Anyways, no time for too much talkin', we gotta make up for the fact that one of us is on Peri-duty, so we need to pick up the pace."

* * *

 

Amethyst shoved her phone back in her pocket as she proceeded to make Peridot's porridge. She then also peeled a few oranges and tossed them in the juicer for Peridot to drink later. Once everything was either cooked or blended, Amethyst then took the bowl of porridge and the glass of fresh orange to Peridot's room. She walked in and saw Peridot laying on her bed, coughing.

"Hey Peri, I got your grub. I'm also gonna phone up the doctor's and see if we can get some medicine for you." Peri grumbled in response, but gratefully took and porridge and juice.

"Wow, thanks--" She coughed into her hand before she started to eat. Amethyst then grabbed her phone once more and dialled the number of their local doctor's place.

"Heeelloo? Hi, I'd like to make an appointment on behalf of a friend. Yeah, it's Peridot. 9? Ok, that's perfect. Cheers Hun." After that short conversation, Amethyst hung up her phone and shoved it back in her pocket. She looked at Peridot for a moment. "Ok, time to set up the 'illness cave'."

A few moments later, Peridot was in the living room, in her pyjamas. Amethyst grabbed the large cushions of the couch and turned them into a large fort, tossing blankets and pillows inside. She then managed to lift the TV down from its stand and set it down on the floor, in perfect view of the 'cave'. Amethyst then went to the kitchen and grabbed a few bagged snacks and placed them inside, along with a large stuffed alien which belonged to Peridot. The Purple haired girl grinned victoriously.

"Tah dah! Your cave is ready, you little sack of germs. I'll let you know when it's time to head to the doctor's." Peridot nodded and crawled into the fort, coughing as she went. She turned on the TV and flicked on the discovery network, though it wasn't long before she fell back asleep, cuddling her stuffed alien.

About 20 minutes later, Peridot was gently shaken awake by her roommate. Amethyst greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, c'mon P-Dot, it's time to get to the Doc's." Peridot grumbled but left her warm cave of illness. "Don't worry about getting dressed; you're ill." Amethyst wrapped a warm blanket around Peridot before helping her downstairs. They walked to the parked dondi and Peridot got in the passenger's seat while Amethyst went to the driver's seat. "Ok, let's do this."

* * *

 

About an hour or so later, they return home. Peridot immediately retreats back into the cave as Amethyst holds a bottle of liquid in her hand, reading the label.

"Ok, the doc says this should help clear your pneumonia up. Kinda weird how it's a liquid, but yeah, you gotta take this twice a day." This was met with a grumbled protest from the infected nerd. Amethyst sighed. "Peri, c'mon...--"

"It'll taste bad. I'll handle it myself." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Then there'd be more risk of there being complications. You heard the doctor, Peri; you need to take this." Peridot simply remained quiet. Amethyst then grabbed her phone.

**Amethyst[10:13]** _< She's got pneumonia. Doc prescribed some meds but she won't take em. I'm tempted to pin her down if you're willing to help a brutha out.>_

* * *

 

Lapis felt her phone go off and she sighed when she read the text, growing concerned.

**Lapis[10:16]** _< I won't pin her down, but I'll help in some other way. I'm coming over; don't tell Peri.>_

**Amethyst[10:18]** _< I dunno where this is going, but I like it. See ya soon then>_

Lapis put her phone in her pocket and went to find Pearl.

* * *

 

Quarter of an hour later and there was a knock at the shop door. Amethyst went downstairs and saw Lapis with a bag and a coffee in her hand; specifically an ice mocha. Amethyst let the older barista in and Lapis walked upstairs. She saw the illness cave and couldn't help but laugh a bit. This made Peridot poke her head out and she smiled.

"Lapis? What're doing here?" Lapis smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Well, a little birdie told me that you were ill. I'm here to help look after you. Love the pyjamas, by the way" She said with a playful smirk. Peridot blushed and covered up with a blanket for some reason. The TV was blocking Peridot's vision of the kitchen, so Lapis took the opportunity to make Peridot take the medicine. She found the bottle and filled a teaspoon with it before pouring it into the coffee and mixing it. She reached into her bag and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream and topped it off, so it looked like nothing had happened to it. "I brought you a coffee as well; your favourite." Lapis walked over to Peridot and handed it to her. The ill girl smiled and gratefully took it.

"Wow, thanks!" She coughed a bit before happily drinking it. Lapis smiled triumphantly and sat down beside Peridot, to watch TV with her.

"So what are we watching?" Lapis asked, looking over at Peridot to make sure she was drinking the coffee, which she was. Amethyst leant against the kitchen counter.

"I like callin' them 'Peri Programmes'" She and Lapis chuckled a little. Peridot stopped sipping her drink to cough a little.

"It's a documentary about the history of computers. I-I'm sure it's boring, we can watch something else if you want--"

"No it's fine" Lapis interrupted with a smile "We can watch this." Peridot smiled and continued drinking the cold coffee.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The three of them spent the day in the illness cave, watching documentaries and the occasional episode of Hoarders. Once it reached around 10pm, Amethyst crawled out of the den and stretched.

"Welp, I'm exhausted from doing sweet fuck all today--"

"Swear jar" Peridot mumbled. Amethyst sighed.

"Ok, fine. She went over to the swear jar, which was on the counter next to the 'over thinking' jar. The latter being fuller, just as Amethyst said it would be. She placed a penny in and yawned. "I'm headed to bed. No funny business, 'cause I'll know." She chuckles before going into her room. Peridot's face went red and she grumbled softly. Lapis giggled a little.

"Y'know, that's the first time the three of us properly hung out. It was nice" Lapis smiled as she said that. She then got serious. "Peri...it's time to take your second round of medicine today." Peridot looked confused.

"Second? I didn't take a first?" Lapis smiled.

"You know the mocha I gave you~?" Peridot thought for a moment, looking at the plastic cup that went empty hours ago.

"...you fiend..." Lapis laughed a little.

"Well you managed to take it in a coffee, why don't you try just taking it from the spoon?" Peridot grumbled a little.

"...It'll taste bad." Lapis smiled sympathetically.

"Well...you just need something to distract you. Close your eyes." Peridot looked sceptical at first, but then complied and closed her eyes. Lapis took the medicine from her pocket,  as well as the spoon from earlier. Peridot felt Lapis take her hand and she felt something warm press against it. She could feel Lapis' pulse as her hand rested just below her neck. She then felt a warm pressure on her lips as Lapis kissed her. Peridot felt calm and she melted into the kiss, sighing softly. She felt fingers run through her hair and felt Lapis' teeth on her bottom lip. Now it was Peridot's turn to open up and as soon as she did, she felt a cool, liquorice-tasting liquid hit her taste buds. She was about to gag at the taste, but then the warm feeling of Lapis' tongue against her own made her relax as she swallowed the medicine. Peridot reached up with her spare hand and subconsciously un-did the barista's bun and felt her hair fall down to its usual length; running her fingers through it as if it were the most delicate fibres of silk on earth. After a short while, Lapis pulled away and smirked playfully. "See? Told ya." Though Peridot was sat right in front of her; her mind was in multiple places at once, and now her face wasn't red due to the fever she had.

"W-Wow...thanks"


	7. UPDATE -- IMPORTANT

Hey guys, this is a bit of an update on my Lapidot story 'More than you know'

I'm just here to apologise because I will be unable to post chapters as frequently as I have previously

Reason being that this week has been my half term from school, as well as it being Exam Season.

So I'm going to have to knuckle down on revision and such and not focus so much on my story.

There are many advantages and disadvantages to this:

Con; I won't post chapters every day.

Pro; Not only would the future chapters be much longer because there would only be one or two a week, but they will also be more detailed and have more story behind it.

 

I've been focusing so much on just getting the chapters to you, that I haven't been able to get the amount of story and detail that I'd like to into these parts.

For example, I've thought up back stories for Peridot and Lapis, but I haven't been able to properly incorporate it because I've just been wanting

to get these parts to you guys as soon as possible. Not to mention that I want some Pearlmethyst in this too.

(Also I've been posting all the chapters at, like 2AM which is affecting my health.)

 

So until further notice, I'll only be posting chapters once or twice a week, at the weekends.

 

I hope you guys understand ^u^

 

Love you!


	8. Blisters and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri gets drowsy from her medicine and sleeps more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the weekend chapter!  
> I posted it early cause I have this party thing tomorrow, so yeah XD  
> I wish I could of made it longer for you guys, but I didn't have time ^.^'  
> Hope you enjoy it ^u^  
> Love you guys!

Chapter 7

Peridot woke up the next morning and coughed a bit, still not feeling great. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was watching more Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis. She found her glasses on the floor and placed them on her face after rubbing her deep green eyes and looked around. She was still in the illness cave. Peridot rubbed her eyes a little before trying to get up, only to find out that she wasn't able to. She tried turning onto her other side and her cheeks burned when she came face-to-face with a sleeping Lapis. The nerd quickly figured out why she couldn't get up; the bluenette's arms were wrapped around Peridot and their legs were intertwined in the most comfortable way. This made Peridot's head spin with so many questions, such as 'How did we end up in this position?' and 'Oh my stars, what should I do?'. Though her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Lapis move a little and mumble softly to herself, making Peridot's heart melt with the newly acquired knowledge that Lapis talked in her sleep. Peridot smiled and decided to just let this happen. She felt safe like this; she didn't feel alone. She closed her eyes and gently wrapped her own arms around Lapis, feeling immense comfort from the contact and soon felt herself being consumed by sleep once more.

* * *

 

An hour or so later and Peridot woke up again, though Lapis wasn't with her. The technician carefully got up, coughing a bit and feeling her head hurt as she heard noises come from the kitchen. Peridot wrapped a blanket around herself and saw Amethyst in the kitchen, making some coffee. The purple-haired girl spotted Peridot and smiled.

"Mornin' Peri! Lapis went to work, but she said she'd be back later" Peridot nodded.

"Ok...what's for breakfast?" Amethyst laughed at this.

"Breakfast? Dude, this is the latest you've ever slept in. It's 1:20 Peri. I think it's the meds making you drowsy or something. I cooked up some soup though if you want it?" Peridot remembered the coffee and medicine and looked sceptical.

"...I don't trust any food item given to me unless I see it get cooked myself." Amethyst rolled her eyes and handed Peridot the bowl of tomato soup.

"Just shut up and eat, mkay?"  Peridot sighed and coughed a bit, knowing she couldn't win. She sat on the counter and ate some; immediately tasting the faint hint of the medicine. The nerd stared daggers at Amethyst, who deliberately looked innocent, before continuing to eat the soup. "So...Lapis stayed the night, huh? You beast." Peridot almost spat her soup out at that comment and felt her face burn red.

"N-Nothing happened; we just f-fell asleep!" Amethyst laughed and gulped down some coffee.

"Hey, you do you dude; it don't bother me" Peridot mumbled a little. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Peri. Though, have you...y'know; thought about it?" Peridot coughed a bit and scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Jesus, I-I don't know; isn't it a bit early for anything like that?" Amethyst laughed.

"God I love it when you get this; so adorable. I'm only messing with ya, P-Pod." Peridot sighed and finished off her soup. She yawned a bit.

"I think you're right about the medicine making me tired. I'll probably just sleep all day." Amethyst nodded and finished her coffee.

"Sounds fair. I'll go out to the junkyard later and I'll see if I can find anything cool for ya as a get well soon gift or something." Peridot smiled.

"Wow, thanks, Amethyst."

* * *

 

 _"M-Mum, my feet hurt...c-can I stop for now?"_   _Green eyes peered up at the woman in question. She was tall and had blonde hair which was spiked round the front. She wore a plain yellow dress and black heels and her perfume burnt the young girl's nose. The woman scoffed._

_"You've barely danced two hours, Peridot. And stop that stuttering; it's annoying." Peridot nodded a little and simply remained quiet for a moment, thinking about how to word what she would say next._

_"It's just difficult...I can't see properly; I tried to tell you--" The woman sighed._

_"Again with this nonsense? Your eyesight is fine, quit whining and take it from the top. You refused ballet so I'm taking the liberty of making you do ballroom instead. Be grateful." Peridot nodded, feeling her eyes sting. She sniffed a little and got up from her 5th time tripping over her dance partner's feet and tried not to wince as the blisters on her back of her heels rubbed against her shoes. She felt the eyes of all the other students on her and it made her feel hot and uncomfortable on the inside. "Now, as you are leading, you must be assertive. Dominant. This is the foxtrot we're talking about; it's fast paced and you must keep up with your partner. Look them in the eyes at the right times and do not forget your step pattern." Peridot shook her head._

_"I-I can't! Eye contact makes me r-really uncomfortable a-and it--"_

_"Shut your mouth!" The woman sighed. "What god did I anger to receive such an incompetent daughter...we're done for today. Class dismissed. And Peridot? Stay here and practice your balance. I'll pick you up shortly. If I find that you're not on one foot when I get back, then you'll have more to worry about than just blistered heels." The woman left and the students started packing their things away while Peridot stood on one foot in the corner. A burly girl with tanned skin and long, wild blonde hair looked over at Peridot and laughed._

_"Wow runt, I didn't know you were that much of a disappointment." The girl walked over to Peridot and looked at her up and down. "You whine, you stutter when you whine and you can't even handle looking at your partner? Pfft, what kind of weirdo are you?" Peridot remained silent, though her face turned a little red. "What, not gonna say anything? You gotta stay on one leg for mummy-dearest? Ha, that ain't gonna make her love you, you know. You're just an accident to her. A mistake. Some of your chromosomes must'av dropped dead just like your old man did." The girl smirked a little and poked Peridot on the shoulder, making her lose her balance and fall over with a thud. The strong girl laughed._

_"H-Hey, what was th-th-that for?--" The bully simply laughed._

_"T-T-T-Today, junior! Heh, cause it's fun. Anyway...see you next lesson, PeriSnot." The girl laughed as she grabbed her things and left, leaving Peridot on her own. The small girl stood up and got back on one leg._

_"I-I-I'm not a..." The girl sighed as she felt tears fall down her cheeks._

"...Peridot? Peridot!"

* * *

 

The blonde snapped her eyes open and found herself breathing and coughing heavily. She felt cold all over and..was she shaking? She looked around a little and saw Lapis kneeling beside her with Amethyst; their faces filled with concern.

"Dude, you're sweating and...crying. I called Lapis after a few failed attempts at wakin' you up." Peridot took her glasses away for a moment to wipe her eyes. She shakily put them back on and looked at Lapis.

"Peri...what happened?" Peridot bit her lip a little.

"N-N-Nightmare" As soon as the word managed to leave her mouth, Peridot's body filled with anxiety and embarrassment when she realised she was stuttering more than she usually did, resulting in her shaking more. "O-Oh my st-stars, I'm--"

"P-Dot, you're having an episode. Just breathe, ok?" Amethyst gently rested a hand on her roommate's shoulder as Lapis held Peridot's hand.

"An 'episode'?" Lapis asked. Amethyst nodded.

"Anxiety. She gets like this sometimes..." Lapis nodded understandingly. "Lapis, I'm gonna need you to stroke her hair. It really helps her calm down; I learnt that from a good friend of mine. Meanwhile, I'll stand back and give her space." Lapis nodded and proceeded to run her fingers through Peridot's hair and she felt the girl lean into her hand like a cat would. Amethyst shuffled back a bit, to make sure Peridot didn't feel crowded. "Ok, Peri I want you to close your eyes and breathe slowly and deeply." Peridot managed a small nod and did as she was told. "Now. What's your name?" Lapis looked confused for a moment and watched as Peridot took a deep breath in.

"P-P-Peridot."

"Ok, then what's my name?"

"A-Amethyst."

"And what's this chick's name?"

"L.....Lapis. Her name is Lapis." The ball of nerves took a last deep breath and her shaking had stopped. Amethyst sighed with relief while Lapis still ran her fingers through Peridot's hair.

"Was it the same bad dream as last time...?" Peridot shook her head.

"No...it was different..." Amethyst frowned and nodded. Lapis looked confused but decided not to push for answers, though Lapis' face dropped at what Peri said next. "...Jasper was there."

"Jasper? The woman you served at your shop the other day?" Peridot thought for a moment and her face also dropped.

"Oh my gosh...that was her, wasn't it?? I-I didn't recognise her with all of the...y'know, the scars and stuff. What happened to her...?" Lapis sighed a little.

"Peri...I think we need to talk about a few things..."


	9. Hearts on sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot finally speak up about the problem's they've had. Amethyst and Pearl talk too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 Kudos and over 1200 hits! You guys are amazing!! ^u^
> 
> I'm so so sorry; I hate this chapter so much, but I feel like I need to give it to you so that you're not disappointed ^.^'
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I think I may have some of my own issues I need to sort out XD

Chapter 8

Amethyst had gone to Garnet's bar in order to give Lapis and Peridot some space to talk. The two girls were sat in the 'cave', wrapped up in blankets, just looking at each other for a moment. Peridot was avoiding eye contact more than usual, though Lapis understood due to the condition that the younger girl was in when she woke up.

"S...S-So you knew Jasper too?" Peridot asked. Lapis nodded and sighed a little.

"Yes. I...knew her. Well; I _more_ than knew her. We...actually dated for a while, with...someone else." Peridot tilted her head to the side a little.

"...with someone else? I didn't know that was a thing." Lapis chuckled a little and leant back a bit.

"Me and Jasper were going through a really shitty time in our lives, and I dunno...having the attention of two people made me feel special in some sort of weird way. It was far from healthy though...the other woman in our relationship was called Malachite. Even though she was very much involved in our relationship, we never really...'did' anything with her. We hung out with her and sometimes we'd make out, but that was about it. She was...ugh, how can I put this without it sounding worse than it already is..." Lapis thought for a moment, while Peridot sat quietly, listening to Lapis let her thoughts out to her. "She was our drug dealer. I can't remember how we met her and I honestly don't care anymore..." Lapis sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Me and Jasper weren't great to begin with; we were always a broken mess, but Malachite made it infinitely worse; especially for Jasper actually, because of how much it all changed me. All the things we took, it just...I don't know, it made me...different. I got surrounded by paranoia, anxiety, and my depression got worse as time went on. I'd...hurt Jasper. Verbally and emotionally more than anything else. God, just thinking back on it makes me feel like shit...but I...I feel like I need to tell you this. 'Cause even if it's a part of my life I want to forget, it's still a part of my life...y'know? So...yeah, I met Jasper when I was 17 and then we met Malachite when I was 19. A year and a half passed and after the accident that happened, I decided that I didn't want this anymore. The three of us were at this junkyard back in this town called Seaport, where I use to live, smoking weed among...other things...and an argument broke out between me and Jasper. She hit me and I hit her back, and I can't really remember it very well, but there was this pile of cars a-and...I just left them there...without calling an ambulance or anything....fuck.." At this point, Lapis was shaking, feeling tears sting her eyes like needles. "That's why Jasper has scars, and as for Malachite...I don't know what happened to her. After that, I got to rehab to sort myself out, and I was out by my 22nd birthday. I cut all ties to everyone I knew at Seaport and I moved here, to start fresh...but I spent a lot of time thinking that...it should have been me instead of Jasper at the junkyard..." Lapis sighed and wiped her eyes. She felt something warm at her hand and realised that Peridot had been holding it the whole time. The blue haired girl looked at the technician and saw that her face was almost unreadable, aside from the faint hint of sadness. Peridot was working through her mind to think of something; anything she could do to help her girlfriend. Lapis sighed "I debated telling you all this, because...well, it's kinda heavy. Plus, if I relapsed without you knowing what's gone on in my life, then I would've felt like absolute crap. Do...you think less of me?--" Her question was interrupted when Peridot yanked on Lapis' hand, pulling her towards the nerd as the blonde wrapped her arms around her in a hug and the barista felt her shaking slowly subside.

"I...I have trouble understanding people's feelings, and I have a worse time expressing my own. I...can guess that this part of your life...makes you sad, right? ...Even a little scared?" Lapis simply nodded, still processing the kindness being shown to her. "So, if you're sad, then that's why I'm here. I w-want to make you happy, Lapis. There are parts of my life that make me sad, too. So...if we're going to be sad; we'll be sad together and...make each other happy? Does....does that make sense? P-Please, I want to make you happy, Lapis. A l-lot of people in my life have left me...and I don't want one of them to be you." Lapis felt tears roll down her cheeks and she hugged the girl back, nuzzling her face into the crook of Peridot's neck as she started to cry. Peridot gently ran her fingers through blue hair gently. "I'm here, Lapis. I'm here. I'm here."

They stayed in the hug for what seemed like an eternity before Lapis finally pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"You're amazing, y'know that, right?" Peridot tilted her head.

"What makes you say that?" Lapis laughed a little and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" Peridot nodded a little and she coughed a bit.

"Do you...miss the people you left at Seaport?" Lapis thought for a moment and shook her head.

"Most people I knew at Seaport were druggies too. I didn't have much of a family either, so it made it real easy for me to leave..." Peridot nodded a little and frowned.

"So...you left because you didn't want them in your life?" Lapis shrugged.

"I guess so, but that isn't the only reason why someone would leave someone else." Peridot nodded and she sat up straight, sitting cross-legged, and her foot tapped the floor a bit.

"It...It's my turn to talk...W-When I got diagnosed at 6, my dad was the only one who seemed to care about it. My mum tried denying I had it, and she started treating me differently. L-Like I was dumb, and I was even home schooled for a long time. My dad made an effort to understand me; he'd look up things online and he would teach me coping mechanisms and he would stay with me when I had an episode while my mum just walked off. When I was 8, we found this play that was going on one town over and it was for autistic kids. We thought it was a good idea so we decided to go and we brought mum along too, though I don't think she wanted to. It...it was r-really icy that day, and there was a lot of fog too...a car didn't have their headlights on and was headed straight for us a-and..." Peridot went quiet for a moment. "I got a broken leg and my dad was in a hospital, stuck in a bed. I-I went to visit him o-on my own and I saw him...he said hello to me and we talked for a bit. He st-st-started to cry. He told me he loved me and mum so much and then...he didn't move. I couldn't remember a lot after that. A month or so afterwards, once my leg got better, mum got me to go to her dance classes. She'd humiliate me in front of the others, which included Jasper and I had to spend hours after classes on one foot to practice my balance. If I couldn't stay like that, I wouldn't get dinner and mum would call me all sorts of names. She'd...drink and hit me and blame me for my dad not being around, a-and...I hated myself. I...I-I was never so sure about any kind of feeling except that hate. The only person who tried understanding me, and...I k-killed them. When I was 11, I...wanted to die. I felt like I was a mistake. A problem. An error in a piece of code that can't ever be fixed." As Peridot said those last few sentences, she pulled down the collar of her pyjama top, showing Lapis one of her shoulders. "S-Some were from mum....most were from me; I did all this since I was 15, though I stopped it two years ago. At 13, mum took me to my childminder's house. I thought something was off because I didn't normally go to Vidalia's house on Fridays. Mum said she would be back, but..." Peridot stopped talking for a moment before continuing. "...I-I'm sorry, I r-rambled." Lapis looked at Peridot with concern in her eyes.

"Peri...was this what all of those nightmares were about?" Peridot nodded.

"M...M-My dad always told me to talk about things troubling me...but mum always called it 'whining', s-so I...just kept quiet about a lot of stuff..." Now it was Lapis' turn to hug Peridot.

"Peri, you weren't at fault for what happened to your dad; it was an accident that you couldn't control. I will never, _never_ make you feel bad for talking about things troubling you. You can ramble all you want because honestly, some of the things that fall out of your mouth are some of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. We can both agree that our lives haven't been kind to us...but that doesn't mean we have to suffer alone..." Peridot nodded and smiled, pulling away from the hug after a while.

"...I don't think Jasper should suffer alone either, though...she's been through a lot too. I think we should talk to her." Lapis looked at Peridot for a moment.

"...You think we should, huh?" Peridot nodded.

"I've known Jasper since we were kids. She...wasn't the greatest, but now I feel like I understand her more, y'know?" Lapis smiled.

"You really are amazing."

* * *

 

Amethyst was at Garnet's bar and finished her 5th beer. She leant back on the barstool and she felt a presence sit beside her.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Amethyst. Is Peridot feeling any better?" Amethyst could tell from that voice who it was and already felt her face go warm. She looked to her left at the woman and smiled.

"Heh, yeah Peri's doing ok; Lapis is watching her." Pearl smiled and nodded.

"That's good then. What about you? Are you doing ok?" Amethyst chuckled.

"Hey, I'm always fine." The purple haired girl ordered another beer and Pearl looked sceptical.

"I highly doubt that." Amethyst looked up for a moment and sighed.

"I dunno...d'you really wanna hear it?" Pearl shrugged.

"I'm 'Bird mum', remember? I'll listen to whatever you want to say." Amethyst couldn't help but chuckle at that and she sipped her new beer a little.

"I'm... worried about Peri, that's all. She's a good kid; been through some things, like a lot of us have, but her brain's different, you know? She thinks and deals with things differently, and there's nothing wrong with that, I...just want to get in her head and know for 100% how's she's doing. I've known her for years, ever since she first lived with Vidalia. Vidalia was a tough woman, God knows she could handle any kid thrown at her; she's seen it all. Now she's not around..I don't know what to do a lot of the time. I'm not saying Peri's a burden, far from it. In fact, _I'm_ probably the burden from trying so hard to make sure Peridot's safe. Y'know? I'm worried that I'll mess up and she'll go down that same horrible road she did before. I'm scared." Pearl placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder and gave a comforting smile.

"I haven't really known you all that much, but a _lot_ of people know you. You have quite the reputation it seems, and from what I've heard, you're not one to give up on anything. Stubborn is the best word I can think of, and it's certainly not a bad thing. You're selfless and you're giving everything you've got into making sure your friend is safe. If you've been doing this for as long as you have, you can do it for longer. Besides; you're not along now, remember? You have Lapis." Amethyst smiled, thinking about how great Lapis had been to Peridot recently.

"Yeah, you're right. They really hit it off haven't they?" Pearl nodded and leant back in her chair.

"Lapis won't stop talking about her at work" Amethyst chuckled.

"Same with Peri, really. She talks about Lapis the same way she talks about tech and space, and that's the biggest compliment I can think of. Anyway, what brings you here? I haven't seen you in this place before." Pearl shrugged.

"I heard about it a couple times so I decided to check it out. It's not bad, really. Plus I didn't know Garnet worked here." Amethyst drank some more beer.

"Oh, you know Garnet?" Pearl nodded.

"Sure do. We're friends from high school and lost touch when University came around. Typical story." Amethyst nodded and rested an elbow on the bar counter.

"Garnet does some graffiti stuff too in her spare time apparently. She gets commissioned to paint walls in the town centre to make it look 'stylishly urban', whatever the heck that means." Pearl laughed a little.

"I can't say I'm surprised, she's always loved art. It's like she can picture what the final product will be before painting. No plans, no sketches, just paint." Amethyst nodded and felt her phone go off. She read the text message and she got up.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Lapis just gave me the 'ok' to go back home. See you at work?" Pearl smiled and nodded.

"See you at work."


	10. Update

Hey guys, sorry that I don't have a chapter for today, I've just been having a rough time and maybe typing my thoughts out will make me feel better.

You don't have to read this.

 

The reason why the last chapter was short, was because it was rather difficult for me to type, on a personal level, especially when it came to writing up Peridot's past with her parents. As some of you may know, I've used my own experiences with autism as a way to help write Peridot out as a character, though in doing so, I just get reminded of all the things I hate about myself. I can't express myself properly; I tend to stutter and mix my words up; I end up accidently driving people away and I have virtually no control over it. I dunno, I guess writing it all out made me somewhat depressed since I don't have a 'Lapis' or 'Amethyst' to turn to in real life. God I wish I had a 'Lapis' in my life. Not even my own mum understands how my mind works and it doesn't help the fact that I think she hates me because I'm Bisexual too. Don't get me wrong, I'll continue with the story. If anything, I  _need_ this story; it's my way of coping with all the things going wrong in my life, I suppose. I can write down the advice that I wished people gave me, and create characters that I wished I knew in real life.

Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I. I'll probably delete this little outburst at some point.

I'll post the next chapter within the next few days. I hope you guys understand.

 

Love you.


	11. Flirting and Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot flirt a little and then play drinking games with Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much for your support on my previous update.  
> As a thank you, have this. XD  
> Im not use to writing stuff like this, so please tell me what you think ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy it; sorry it's a bit short ^.^'

Chapter 9

"I'm home, bitches!" The sound of Amethyst shouting out as she went up the stairs to the living space rang out throughout the building and Lapis looked over at her in surprise. It had been about an hour and a half since the older barista texted Amethyst. Peridot sighed.

"How much did you drink, Amethyst?" Amethyst grinned and shushed Peridot.

"Hey hey, Peri-Peri Sauce, that's a number only I can count to." The purple haired girl giggled and tried not to stumble as she made her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Pearl was at the bar tonight too actually. We talked for a bit and god she's hot." Lapis laughed a little.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Amethyst nodded

"Yeah, but then I bumped into Jenny and KiKi on my way back and we ended up drinking beers and shots at their pizza place since it was their birthdays." Amethyst hiccupped as she said that and she clumsily made herself a sandwich. She took a bite of it before gasping. "Oh, we should totally drink together! Play games and shit! P-Soup, do we have any more beers?" Peridot rolled her eyes and coughed a little.

"We ran out. Plus, what's with all these new nicknames?" Amethyst dismissed Peridot's question.

"Ok, Imma go out and grab some drinks at the corner shop, I'll be right back!" Amethyst then went downstairs and left the building. Lapis laughed a little.

"We're not getting out of this are we." Peridot shook her head.

"I've learnt to just roll with her shenanigans over time." They laughed a little and Peridot coughed a bit. Lapis smiled.

"Medicine time?" Peridot thought about how Lapis got her to take the liquid last time and felt her face burn.

"I-I think I can take it properly; you d-don't have to do that again." Lapis giggled a little and shrugged.

"If you need help, just ask." Peridot nodded nervously and grabbed to medicine, reluctantly taking it and making a sort of gagging noise.

"God it tastes awful..." Lapis nods.

"I must admit when I had that stuff in my mouth it didn't taste great. But you made it sweeter" Lapis smirked playfully and Peridot was close to exploding. The nerd looked at Lapis blankly for a moment.

"Did you....was that a flirt?" Lapis laughed a little.

"You've never flirted before? Not even a pickup line?" Peridot shook her head.

"I know a few pickup lines, but no, I haven't used them, nor have I flirted." Lapis nodded.

"Ok, hit me with one then; let's see what you got" She smiled. Peridot looked at her blankly again.

"O-Oh...ok then" She cleared her throat. "Hey, are you a nebula? 'Cause you're out of this world." Lapis smiled.

"That was adorable." Peridot felt her face go red and she mumbled a little, looking elsewhere deliberately, making Lapis smile more. Peridot then continued.

"If a star fell every time I thought about you, the night sky would be empty. You're like a solar eclipse; breath-taking and rare. The only difference being that I _want_ to look directly at you" Lapis' face went red a bit.

"Wow, Peri..." Peridot felt nervous all of a sudden.

"H...H-How was that?" Lapis smiled and leant forward, kissing Peridot's forehead gently.

"That was beautiful" Peridot chuckled anxiously.

"I-I mean I know more, but they're highly inappropriate. I got them from Amethyst." Lapis laughed a little, imagining Amethyst teaching Peridot the ways of the pick-up artist. Speaking of the devil, Amethyst returned with two shopping bags, filled with bottles of alcohol.

"Ok you two, I got the booze. We got beer, vodka, cider and sake because I know how much of a weeb Peri can get" She chuckled at this and joined them in the illness cave, setting the drinks down. Peridot rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of cider, and Lapis and Amethyst grabbed a beer. "Ok, what drinking game shall we play first?"

"How about a 'Spot the' game to get started?" Lapis suggested. "It's easy and it's a good warm-up to get us buzzed. We take a drink if we spot something in a tv show. So we'll put on Camp Pining Heart and take a drink when anyone either says 'Paulette' or mentions the colour war." Amethyst laughed.

"Well we're fucked then, aren't we? That's all the show is!" Peridot chuckled a little, actually feeling stoked for this new experience.

"Well, let's get started then!" Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst cracked their drinks open and started the tape.

\---------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, they finished two tapes and each of the women had drunken around 5 bottles of whatever beverage they had. Amethyst was drunk to begin with, Lapis was getting pretty darn tipsy, and Peridot was almost as wasted as Amethyst was when she first came home from the pub. All of their faces were red with intoxication.

"Ok, ok, ok" Amethyst said, turning the tv off. "Now, for a little game I like to call 'Never Have I Ever'. We all know the rules I assume? We each say something that we have or haven't done; if any of us have done that thing, they need to take a drink." Amethyst cracked open the large bottle of vodka. "Except now we're upping the game to the harder stuff." Lapis nodded.

"Ok, I'm in. How about you, Dot?" Peridot took a moment to process the question before nodding. Amethyst placed the bottle in the middle.

"Right, let's start off easy. Never have I ever...smoked." Amethyst took a swig from the bottle and then so did Lapis. "Fuck this stuff is strong. Yo, Peri sauce, no lying, I know you've smoked once." Peridot grumbled and then took a quick gulp, almost gagging at the taste.

"Fucking hell, that's toxic!" Amethyst laughed and slapped her thigh.

"Peridot, that mouth of yours!" Lapis laughed.

"Sweeeaaar jaaaaar, Peri~" Peridot laughed.

"Damn clods. Come on, who's next?" Lapis thought for a moment.

"Never have I ever got in trouble with the police." Amethyst grumbled and took a swig and then so did Peridot. "Peri!"

"I was with Amethyst, it was her fault. " Amethyst laughed.

"Sure, throw me under the bus why don't ya!" Peridot laughed.

"Right, my turn. Hmm....never have I ever crossed-dressed." Amethyst laughed.

"That's specific." Lapis slowly took a swig. Peridot and Amethyst looked at her.

"Bob will always be a part of me" She said jokingly. Amethyst cleared her throat.

After a few more questions, Amethyst got up and wobbled a bit, trying to keep her balance.

"R...Right, I'm heading to bed. No fucking alright?" She laughed and went to her room. Lapis laughed a little too. Peridot felt the room spinning a little and she swayed a bit. Lapis looked at her.

"You ok Peri?" Peridot thought for a moment and nodded.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just....very very dizzy." Lapis smiled.

"Same here, Peri-Peri. I don't really wanna go home drunk...could I stay here again tonight?--" Lapis' question was interrupted when Peridot wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down so that they were laying on the floor. Peridot placed a finger over Lapis' mouth and shushed quietly

"Yes please..." Lapis giggled and pushed Peridot's hand away.

"Someone's getting clingy~" Peridot shrugged.

"You're...just so warm." Lapis smiled and ran her hand through Peridot's hair.

"Surely it'd be warmer in a bed, though. Not bein' a perv or anything." Peridot chuckled.

"Yeah...alright then." Peridot let go of Lapis and got up, wobbling a bit. she then helped Lapis up, who was in a worse state than she was at this point. "3...2...1" Peridot then wrapped her arms around Lapis' waist and lifted her up, leaning her against her shoulder as she made her way to her room. Lapis squealed a bit.

"Peri, what the heck; how the fuck are you this strong??" She laughed as she was carried.

"I carry a lot of heavy stuff at work." She wobbled her way to her room and placed Lapis down, who immediately collapsed on the bed, giggling.

"That was fun!" Lapis lay on the bed and looked at Peridot. "I know something else that'd be fun, but Amethyst told us not to~" Peridot chuckled and she lay beside her.

"Yeah? Well, I don't wanna piss her off..." Lapis smiled and went back to stroking Peridot's hair.

"True..." She leant forward and brushed her lips against the technician's for only a moment. "It's kinda hard to resist though~" Peridot smiled a little.

"Oh yeah?" Peridot chuckled after saying that and finally connected their lips in a warm kiss. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis as the nerd nibbled her partner's bottom lip. Opening her mouth, Lapis felt Peridot's tongue brush against hers and the faint taste of cider hit her taste buds. After a short while, Lapis pulled away and dotted kisses on Peridot's cheek, the ear and then made her way down to the blonde's neck. She brushed her tongue against her skin, eliciting a shiver and a soft noise from Peridot's mouth. The blonde didn't really know what Lapis was up to; it wasn't like she'd done any of this before. So for now she relaxed and let herself take in this experience. Peridot felt teeth against her neck and made a soft whine when Lapis bit down gently, sucking on the skin a little, intent on leaving a mark behind. After a while of treating Peridot's neck, the nerd decided it was her turn to do something back. She pulled away from Lapis' mouth and nibbled the barista's ear softly before moving down to her neck, then to her collarbone, moving the collar of her shirt out of the way. she nipped at the flesh a little before sucking in return, resulting in Lapis biting her lip and exhaling a pleased breath which danced in Peridot's ears. Lapis could tell Peridot was inexperienced at this, but it certainly still felt enjoyable to her. A moment passed before Peridot pulled away and whispered in her ear. "You may have to resist a little more though~" Peridot smirked playfully before yawning and nuzzling Lapis gently. The barista laughed a little, red faced and nodded.

"You'll be worth the wait~"


	12. Hung-over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning comes around and Amethyst has something to speak to Lapis about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at over 160 Kudos and almost 2000 hits! Thank you guys, so much!! ^u^
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter again; been busy with school work ^.^'

Chapter 10

Sunlight leaked into Peridot’s bedroom the next morning and messy blue hair could be seen poking out from the duvet. A soft grumble was heard as deep aquamarine eyes opened up, taking in their surroundings. Lapis groaned in pain as she carefully sat up, feeling her head pound from the alcohol she ingested last night. The barista ran a hand through her mess of hair and looked around, noticing the absence of a certain blonde nerd. She looked to her left, at the bedside table, surprised to see a glass of water and a small box of headache medicine. Stuck on the glass was a yellow post-it note, reading ‘Hey Lapis, figured you would need these. Cooking up breakfast if you wanted any. Feel free to use the bathroom. Peridot x’. Lapis felt a smile form on her lips as she popped two pills out of the package and took them with a few gulps of the cool water. The apartment was strangely quiet, which Lapis was thankful for Normally the sounds of Amethyst watching tv would resonate through the walls, or at least the sounds of footsteps pattering through the kitchen. Lapis stayed in the bed, absorbing its warmth and softness, before deciding to get up. She wobbled a little, adjusting to her hangover, and made her way out of the bedroom.

Lapis made her way to the lounge, hearing snoring coming from Amethyst's room and the faint sound of music being played from the kitchen area. She reaches the living room and spotted Peridot in the kitchen and smiled at what she saw. The nerd was listening to something that wasn't Elvis for a change; Lapis recognised it as a song by a band called Paramore, but couldn't for the life of her remember the name of it. The music was at a fairly low volume, as it would be easily agreed that everyone else in the house had a hangover too. Lapis stood in the living room, just watching Peridot. The technician had her usual messy blonde hair and she wore pretty much nothing but a long, black, baggy shirt with 'Teenage Dirtbag' written on it, in white. The nerd was busy cooking streaky bacon and pancakes to notice Lapis gawking at her. Lapis felt her heart melt when Peridot started humming and even moving a little to the music.

"So what are you gonna do" Lapis' eyes widen a fraction and her heart raced a little as she heard Peridot. "When the world don't orbit around you..." The dancer was a little shaky and wasn't at all professional, but it was perfect to Lapis. This beautiful mess of a nerd was _her_ mess, and she loved it. "So what are you gonna do, when the world don't orbit around you?--" Lapis smiled and snuck her way up to Peridot, as the nerd's back was facing her. The barista wrapped her arms around Peridot's waist and pulled her close; resting her chin on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Ain't it fun~?" Peridot jumped a little but quickly relaxed into the backwards hug after knowing it was Lapis, though still felt her heart race when Lapis joined in.

"Living in the real world" The two girls laughed a little and they swayed to the music. They stopping singing and just enjoyed each other's warmth before Lapis kissed Peridot's cheek and pulled away.

"You feeling less ill today, Peri?" Peridot nodded as she flipped the pancakes, still feeling her face burn red.

"Y-Yeah, I'm feeling much better...though I woke up with a killer headache. Though I doubt that was from the pneumonia..." Lapis laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, I did too. Thanks for the water and stuff." Peridot smiled as she plated up the food. Lapis looked at Peridot for a moment more before noticing something that made her eyes widen.

"U-Uh...Peri?" Peridot looked at Lapis and smiled.

"Yeah Lapis?" Lapis pointed to the bathroom.

"You...may wanna look in the mirror..." Lapis honestly didn't know whether to laugh or not when she said that. Peridot looked confused but proceeded to go to the bathroom anyway.

Peridot peered at the mirror above the sink and assessed her features to see what Lapis was talking about. She had her usually scruffy short blonde hair, so that wasn't out of the ordinary. Slight bags under the eyes, which were normal. The nerd opened her mouth to check if she had something in her teeth. She didn't. She looked down further and her eyes widened like Lapis' did when she looked down at her neck in her reflection. A deep purple mark was happily embedded in the side of Peridot's neck, and like any bump or bruise, Peridot felt the pain as soon as she noticed it. It wasn't a bad pain, just a slight uncomfortable throbbing sensation in the area. Peridot tried thinking about last night about whether she fell over or not and couldn't recall any kind of injury. Then her mind snapped into place the memory of Lapis on her neck before they fell asleep. Peridot just stared at the mirror, not knowing how to react to this situation; it wasn't like she's gone through this before. Meanwhile, Lapis was worried that she freaked Peridot out from how long the nerd was staying in the bathroom. A moment passed and Peridot walked out.

"Peri I'm so so sorry, I didn't know that--"

"You gave me a love bite." Peridot's face was red all over and Lapis couldn't tell if that was a statement or a question, as well as how Peridot was feeling about it.

"....Yes?" Peridot thought for a moment.

"Well that means you have one too?" Lapis wrapped her hung-over brain around what Peridot just said and realised that it was true. She quickly exposed her collar bone and looked down and sure enough, there was one; smaller and lighter than Peridot's. They were both quiet for a moment before laughing.

"Jesus, how are you even gonna hide that thing today?" Peridot shrugged

"I guess I'll see if I can borrow some of Amethyst's make-up to see if I can cover it. If that doesn't work, then....it's cold enough to justify wearing a scarf indoors, right?" Lapis laughed a little. Barely a second later, they heard rapid footsteps make their way into the bathroom. Peridot chuckled.

"Amethyst's up. Don't think she's feeling too great, she drank at least twice as much as we did..." Lapis nodded.

"I think I'll tell Pearl that Amethyst caught your illness; she won't be able to work properly like this..." Peridot nodded and grabbed one of the plates of pancakes and bacon. Lapis grabbed a plate too and sat down in the cave and flicked the tv on. "When are you two gonna pack this cave away?" Peridot shrugs.

"God knows, we tend to procrastinate the hell out of the cave." Peridot then started eating and so did Lapis. They were watching some show about a guy sorting out other people's relationship issues.

"So, this Jeremy guy...he's like a relationship counsellor?" Peridot nodded.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have any kind of qualifications that I know of for him to be able to do this. Though he seems to be doing a decent job of it. I always have a problem with the lie-detector tests, they're never truly accurate. I suppose it's still entertaining to watch." Lapis nodded as they watched some guy on the stage celebrating because he was declared to not be the biological father of a baby, even though the whole situation was meant to be about some girl stealing £50 from their nan. Lapis adjusted her position so she was leaning against the couch and rested her legs on Peridot's lap and the nerd didn't seem to mind. They finished their breakfasts and placed their plates aside, going back to watching the program. Peridot absent-mindedly stroked Lapis' leg soothingly, enjoying the comfort of Lapis being near her. She felt safe like this, like she could stay like this for an eternity. Lapis spoke, snapping Peridot out of her train of thought.

"Ok, so I'm confused, who stole the money?" Peridot shrugged.

"Normally I can keep track on this sort of stuff, but this group has me lost for once." Lapis nodded and heard the letterbox downstairs clatter with post. She got up and placed her plate down, smiling.

"I'll get that for ya Peri." Peridot looked up at her and smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" Lapis smiled back and went downstairs and walked through the shop, to the small pile of mail on the floor. She picked it up and noticed an envelope that was yellow and had Peridot's name on it, handwritten in silver coloured ink and a star dotted the 'i' in her name. Lapis thought nothing of it and walked back up the stairs.

Amethyst was finally out of the bathroom and was in the kitchen, drinking a lot of water while Peridot still watched tv. Lapis placed the mail on the counter and the purple haired girl looked at the letters, thinking they were just bills or junk. When she saw the yellow envelope, she almost choked on her water and quickly placed her glass down. She checked to see if Peridot was focused on the tv, which she was and she leant over to Lapis.

"Hey, I uh...need to talk to you..." Lapis looked at Amethyst for a moment, before nodding blankly, though sensed that this was a private thing. Amethyst grabbed the letter and Lapis' arm as they walked over to her room. They walked in and Amethyst closed the door. "Ok, since you're officially part of Peridot's life, I actually have someone to talk to about this now." She showed Lapis the envelope and sighed. "Fuck, my head hurts....anyway, I....made it my personal job to take care of Peridot. Keep an eye on her and stuff. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. So I need your advice. Peridot has a rather...shit relationship with her mum--"

"Peridot already told me about all that." Lapis frowned softly, recalling the story through her mind. Amethyst nodded.

"Ok good, that means she trusts ya. Y'see...Peridot has been getting these letters...and they're from _her_. Except, Peridot isn't actually receiving these letters." Lapis frowned more, deadpanning.

"You've been keeping them." Amethyst held her hands up defensively.

"Ok, yes I know I'm a shit person, but that's why I'm talkin' to you about this. Would it harm Peridot if I gave these to her...? I know what her mum can be like; Vidalia told me all kinds of stuff about her, about how she can be manipulative. Since Vidalia's gone, I don't know what to do; she usually gives me advice on stuff like this..." Lapis thought for a moment. She knew that Peridot's childhood was a sensitive subject. It was bad enough to give the girl nightmares.

"Do you know what the letters are about?" Amethyst shrugged.

"Never opened them; never wanted to. It's bad enough that I'm hidin' em, let alone going through her personal biz with her mum." Lapis sighed.

"Well even if you give them to her now, or later, or god forbid if she finds them herself, she'll probably be pretty mad." Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah...gotcha. When dyou think would be a good time? Now? 'Cause she's hungover and getting over this illness...I don't think any kind of stress would be good." Lapis nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, you know her better than I do..." She knew Amethyst was right; with the hangover, illness recovery, work and the whole situation of trying to get in touch with Jasper, the last thing Peridot would want is more on her plate. "Just...it has to be at some point, ok?" Amethyst nodded.

"Yeah. Ok." Lapis comfortingly patted Amethyst's shoulder and left the room, leaving the younger barista to her thoughts.


	13. Update!!

Hey, quick update; sorry I haven't posted the next chapter yet  
I couldn't get it finished recently because, believe it or not, I got pneumonia XD

I'm gonna be ok, I get it often so I know how to deal with it; it's just the medicine I hate XD  
I'll be sure to make myself an 'illness cave' and watch a bunch of shitty movies on my own while eating junk food for the next couple days XD

I promise I'll work on the chapter when I'm not sleeping since I'll have the next few days off school, and I'll work extra hard to get it finished.  
My deadline will be next Saturday, so stay tuned!

Love you guys ^u^


	14. Update -- With regards to 'smut'

Hey guys, another quick update.  
On my last update, where I said that I'm ill (I've set up my cave btw, I had an awesome night watching movies XD), someone asked when the 'smut' is gonna be in this fanfic.  
I thought about it for a while before simply replying that they had to be patient.  
I haven't written anything like that before, heck, I've barely written kissing before I started this fic.

One of the urban dictionary definitions of 'smut' is:  
Highly developed stories with love lines and other things that appeal to women that also include alot of sexually explicit scenes. Can be in comic form, or in written form (as in romance books)

Yes, there will eventually be 'smut', but I want to make this more about the story than the sex.  
I personally hate those fanfictions where it's nothing but sex, and I'm chill if that's your style.  
For the time being, I will remove the 'smut' tags until I finally include it within the story.

If you are one of those people who only want to see Peridot and Lapis fuck and nothing else, then this isn't the fiction for you.

Sorry, I'm rambling; just wanted to get that out my system XD

But yeah, I'm doing ok by the way, my pneumonia is really kicking in but I'll be fine ^u^

Love you!


	15. You've got mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't think of a summery right now XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, over 200 Kudos and almost 3000 hits!??  
> You guys are amazing XD  
> My pneumonia has pretty much cleared up; Im feeling a lot better now ^u^  
> Thanks to everyone who wished my health ^u^
> 
> Here is a longer-than-average chapter for ya to enjoy ^u^

Chapter 11

Lapis walked back to the living room, seeing Peridot in the same place she was when she left her to talk to Amethyst. Her mind ran through the information the younger barista gave her and thought about the letters. How would Peridot react if Amethyst finally gave her the letters? The last thing the blue-haired girl wanted was to see Peridot hurt. Lapis debated in her mind whether or not to tell Peridot herself, but decided to leave it to Amethyst, as she felt that she didn’t have the place to meddle or anything like that. Lapis looked at the clock in the kitchen and figured that she should head home and get ready for work. She walked over to the technician and knelt down beside her, hugging her. Peridot looked at Lapis and smiled, hugging her back.

“I’m gonna go and get ready for work. I’ll text you on my break, ok?” Peridot nodded, still holding onto Lapis.

“Ok…” Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot’s cheek before standing up straight and then leaving. Peridot watched her go and soon got up as well, walking to her room to get dressed for work. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste of cider from last night. She brushed her hair then went to get dressed, putting on a simple shirt and black jeans, then slipping her green hoodie over her head. She wiped the lenses of her glasses against the fabric of her clothing before placing them neatly on her face, being able to see again. She looked in her mirror and saw the love bite on her neck, wondering what to do about it. She sighed a little and looked through her chest of drawers and found an old blue scarf, reminding Peridot of Lapis, which made her smile. She put the scarf on and then left her room.

“Amethyst, I’m opening up the shop! I’ll be there if you need me!” Peridot got a muffled grumble in response from Amethyst’s room and Peridot went downstairs.

She flipped the sign on the door to say ‘open’ and she sat at her desk, stretching a bit.

Lapis reached her apartment block after a while of walking and thinking and entered the building to go to her living space. She reached the door to her apartment and unlocked the door, walking in. The apartment was small and simple, it was a one-bedroom apartment with a small bathroom, living room with an attached kitchen; a feature that she figured was a shared trait that apartments had in this city. She immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower and afterwards got changed into a clean set of clothes. She rummaged through one of her drawers, looking for a hairband, when she found her old contact book. She frowned, looking at the dark cover and opened the book, seeing numbers and names from all the people she knew when she was with Jasper. She thought about what Peridot said about talking to Jasper and Lapis sighed. She flicked through the pages and found Japer's number. Hoping that her ex didn't have her number changed, she texted.

 **Lapis[7:34]** _< Hey Jasper, it's Lapis. I wanna talk to you, so please text me back when you can, ok?>_

Lapis waited for a moment, and after seeing no reply, she sighed and shoved her phone in her pocket. She left her apartment and headed to work.

The barista walked into her place of work and smiled as she saw Pearl turn on the coffee machines.

"Morning Pearl! Amethyst can't come in today. She's uh....she's hungover." Pearl looked over to Lapis and frowned a little.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't. She'll be ok?" Lapis nodded as she put her apron on.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Also...me and Peridot decided that it'd be a good idea to try and talk to Jasper. I texted her this morning, but I didn't get a reply. She might've changed her number, or saw it was me and..." Pearl walked over to Lapis and gave a soft smile.

"Well...you tried. That's all you can do for now, right?" Lapis nodded, smiling.

"Right. Anyway, let’s open up shop." And with that, Lapis started to work.

* * *

 

Peridot had a pretty slow morning; only serving two customers. She left the shop at some point, to grab a packet of ramen to eat and then spent her lunch break in her shop, eating said ramen and reading her geeky magazine. However, her peaceful lunch was interrupted when a woman walked in and spotted Peridot. She was burly with tanned skin and scars covering her arms and one across her face. She stormed over to her and hit her hands on the desk, startling Peridot.

"Ahh! H-Hey, I'm on l-lunch break and p-p-please don't hit the desk--" Peridot stopped when she looked up at the woman and recognised her as Jasper. The woman grinned and laughed a little.

"PeriSnot! I knew it was you! I only know _one_ runt in this world with hair like that and a stutter to last a decade." Peridot just stared up at Jasper, not knowing how to react. She hadn't seen her since her dance classes after all. Peridot managed a small smile and tried breathing regularly to control her stutter.

"U-Uh....y...yeah. It's been a while. How have ya been?" The woman looked at Peridot up and down before waving a hand dismissively.

"Heh, what I've been up to in the years ain't important. I'm sure what _you've_ been up to is much, much more interesting. Where's Lapis." Peridot blinked for a moment, not answering the question. Usually when Peridot gets put on the spot for a question, she just sort of phases out. Jasper rolled her eyes. "Weirdo, you in there? I said where's Lapis? I know she was here; I saw her in the shop when I walked past." Peridot nodded.

"She's at work right now, at the Urban Hideout." Jasper nodded.

"Lappy's got a job now? Heh...time sure flies. So, while I'm here, how about we do some actual catching up? I'm gonna be honest; class was dull as hell when you stopped showing up. Your ma said you ran away, right?" Peridot frowned a little and shook her head.

"No, you....didn't know? Heh, how could you know..she wouldn't have told you." Peridot looked down as she spoke. "She...left me at Vidalia’s and never came back…” Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well shit...I know I use to make jokes and stuff, but...jeeze. I'm sorry. I know she was a bitch and all, but I didn't think that she'd actually-- Y'know, I'll just stop talking about her for now." Peridot nodded. "Heh, I remember those classes like yesterday, Peri. Despite the fact that you always fell over, once you got going, no one could stop ya. Though I guess you had a lot of pressure on your shoulders to do good" Peridot scoffed a little at that.

"Sure. This isn't like you, Jasper. You've _never_ been like this with me." Jasper chuckled a little.

"Yeah I was a bratty kid. All the way through my teens, really. Then I met Lapis and...heh, I dunno she just gotten me humble? Heck, I'm not sure anymore. I ain't seen her in years. She texted me this morning saying she wanted to talk, but I couldn't text back because I couldn't pay my contract or anything. So I went looking for her and wound up here since I saw her leave here this morning." Peridot nodded as she listened. She found it hard to believe that Jasper had changed, though then again, she was right. It had been so long since they also saw each other. They were grown-ups and thinking about that fact made Peridot reflect on what Jasper said about meeting Lapis. Peridot related with the fact that meeting the blue-haired girl changed her. She became a lot more open and loosened up with her usual uptight ways. She smiled a little at the thought.

"Yeah, she told me you two went out..." Jasper chuckled a little and shook her head.

"Heh...yeah, that whole relationship was a rollercoaster in more ways than one. I'm pissed at her, sure, but it was still a part of my life that changed me. Yknow?" Peridot looked confused.

"You're mad at her?" Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, I am!” She sighed a little. “She left me to die in more ways than one, so I guess I'm 'mad'...” The blonde nodded a little.

“I guess…I can see how that’d make you angry. I’ve seen you mad before, though….you won’t hurt her, right?” Jasper laughed at the question.

“Hurt her? No, no I won’t. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Actually, how dyou even know Lapis? I mean, she’s a customer here I guess.” Peridot nodded.

“She was. Then we started talking and we went on a date.” Jasper frowned a little at that.

“Oh? You guys a thing then?” Peridot thought for a moment, and smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah…?” Jasper scoffed and sighed a little, running her fingers through her crazy, long brunette hair.

“Ok then. I suppose I shouldn’t be pissed; she’s her own woman. I’ll tell ya this though Peri; Lapis and me may have gone out and it wasn’t that great, but I still care about her. If you end up hurting her I swear to god there’ll be hell to pay.” Peridot shrunk a little into her chair at the threat. Her mind flashed through all the other times this woman threatened her as a child. Peridot frowned.

“I don’t hurt people.” Jasper smiled and nodded.

“Right answer. So what else has happened in Peri’s little world, huh? I see you finally got glasses. Four-eyes” Jasper chuckled a little. Peridot shrugged.

“Well yeah, I always needed glasses, remember? Mum wouldn’t let me get any; she insisted my eyesight was perfect. As for everything else…you’re standing in my shop. I own the place” Jasper’s eyes widened a little.

“Shit, you own a business? Huh…” Peridot nodded.

“Yeah, I also own the place upstairs; I live there with my roommate Amethyst.” Jasper sat on the edge of Peridot’s desk, listening to the girl talk about all these things she has in her life. Jasper frowned a little, thinking back to when they were kids. She knew that Peridot would make something of herself, whether it’d be dancing due to her mother, or doing something she loved. She knew this was going to happen, but seeing it in front of her made her insides sink.

“You really have things figured out, huh? A shop, a place to stay and even a roommate and a babe to boot. How difficult was it?” Peridot tilted her head in confusion at the question.

“How difficult was what?” Jasper stretched a little as she thought for a moment.

“Getting everything you could want out of live. I mean, it’s everyone’s goal, right? Stability and shit. Having a steady job, owning your own place, having people around you who love you and stuff. You really have it all.” Peridot sat up a little, processing what Jasper had said. Jasper continued, “When we were kids…everyone gave you a crap time. Me, the other kids and even your own mum. How did you…y’know….keep everything up?” Peridot ran her fingers through her messy hair as she thought. She wondered how she’d go about answering a question like that, because after all, she didn’t really know how she did it herself. She took a moment to reflect on some of the biggest points of her life, racking her brain for a clear-cut answer.

“I had people who cared about me. Amethyst, Vidalia, SourCream and Onion; they were all there for me right from the start. Heh…I remember the first time I met Amethyst actually. I was at Vidalia’s house while my mum was at this dance thing. Next thing I knew, this crazy kid comes barging through the front door. Long hair in a messy ponytail; face covered in paint and she wore these denim overalls every day I saw her. Since Vidalia was a babysitter, there were always kids all over the house; sometimes there were different kids every day, but Amethyst just kept wanting to play with me and eat food.” Jasper chuckles.

“And now she’s your roommate.” Peridot smiled and nodded.

“Yeah. She’s one of the few people who ‘get’ me, you know? She understands how I function and it just works for us. SourCream is usually touring and god knows where Onion is…” Jasper nodded.

“I heard about Vi. Train, right?” Peridot nodded and rested her chin in her hand.

“Yeah. Train. Do you miss her? You sometimes saw her right?” Jasper got up and yawned.

"Of course I miss her; the gal was great. Like a cool aunt or something. Well, I suppose I’ll leave ya. This was kinda nice, actually; reminiscing and crap. We should catch up more at some point. Oh, that reminds me; have you been getting the letters?” Peridot looked up at Jasper, confused.

“Letters?” Jasper nodded and cracked her knuckles.

“Guess not then. I’m sure they’ll get here at some point; your mum said she was planning on sending some. Dunno if she ever got around to it.” Peridot nodded.

“Ok, I’ll keep an eye out for them I guess…thanks, Jasper.” Jasper grinned and gave a casual salute.

“No probs PeriSnot.” And with that, the woman left the shop. Peridot sat at her desk for a moment, wondering about the letters Jasper mentioned. She decided to go ask Amethyst if she’d seen any. Peridot got up and locked the shop before heading upstairs.

“Amethyst?” Peridot called out, though no response came. The nerd looked around and headed to Amethyst’s room. She very rarely went to her roommate’s room, though she knew it was going to be a mess. Which it was. She walked into the cluttered room and saw a note on Amethyst’s bed. The technician picked it up and read it.

_Hey Peri! I’ve gone out for a bit to grab some beers for tonight; treating myself to a Hoarder’s marathon. Be back soon! Oh, note to self; place note in kitchen. There, now I’ll remember to put it there. You're a fucking genius, Ame._

_Amethyst x_

Peridot couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the note. She was about to place it down, when she saw something yellow that was under Amethyst’s note. Peridot placed the note down and picked up the yellow item and saw it was an envelope that was addressed to her. She opened up the envelope and pulled out a piece of neatly folded white paper, covered in handwriting. Peridot opened the letter and began to read.

* * *

 

Lapis was in the middle of her lunch break at the coffee house. She was sat outside eating a blueberry muffin, when she felt the presence of someone sitting beside her. She smiled a little, knowing who it was.

“Long time no see, Steven.” The 18 year old grinned at Lapis.

“Hey Lapis! Heh, yeah it’s been a while, hasn’t it? I’ve been meaning to see you at some point, but school’s being a butt.” Lapis nodded, finishing off the muffin.

“Oh yeah, you’re in mainstream school now right? Quite a change from home schooling, huh?” Steven sighs and nods.

“It’s been exhausting. Connie’s being supportive and everything, which I appreciate, but it’s the other students, y’know? They make fun of my huggable stature a lot and it doesn’t help that I’m one of the dumbest kids there…” Lapis frowned and she patted Steven’s shoulder.

“There is nothing wrong with being huggable, and as far as intelligence goes; you’re one of the smartest cookies I know. And I know Pearl.” Steven smiled at the support.

“Thanks Lapis. So what’s been going on with you lately? Dad hasn’t seen you around the apartment complex much. You’ve been having sleepovers?” Lapis smiled a little.

“Something like that…” It took Steven a moment, but he finally clicked on. He sat up and grinned and Lapis could of sworn she saw stars form in his eyes.

“You met someone! Who is it?” Lapis laughed at Steven’s enthusiasm.

“Well, her name is Peridot—“

“Peridot?? You know Peri? Wait; you’re _going out with Peri??_ ” Lapis felt her face go warm and she smiles.

“I keep forgetting that you know everyone in this town…and yeah, I guess I am going out with her.” Lapis reached into her pocket as she spoke, pulling out her carton of cigarettes. She looked inside and saw that the box was full. Full? When did she buy this pack; a couple days ago? She smiled a little and put the carton back. “I met her in her shop when I needed my laptop fixed.” Steven nodded, listening. “And I guess we sort of clicked. Y’know? She’s just so…nice, and honest and just _real_. Does that make sense? Probably not. She describes things in her own Peri way and it’s one of the greatest things to see. She gets so passionate about stuff and I could listen to her talk all day.” Steven couldn’t stop grinning at the fact that her two friends are going out. Lapis laughed a little and leaned against the café wall.

"Do you love her?" Lapis looked at Steven, as if surprised that he even asked her that question. She smiled and shrugged.

"I...I'm not sure. I mean, I've been in relationships before..." Steven nodded.

"But this one's different." Steven spoke the words that were right in Lapis' mind. This relationship was certainly different to her. A fresh experience that she has been needing for god knows how long. It was...safe, honest, open. All the things that a relationship should be. Lapis smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Peri's certainly something else. So how do you know her?" Lapis assumed that Peridot had fixed something of Steven's, like with most people.

"I met her at Vidalia's place once. Dad dropped me off at her place for the day and she was with Amethyst. Those two were always together; even at school. Amethyst was always like Peri's little body guard, always beating up the kids that'd pick on her." Lapis laughed a little.

"That doesn't surprise me actually. Wait, people picked on Peri?" Steven nodded.

"Yeah. Peri had never been a huge fan of people; she only ever really hung around Amethyst. She never knew how to interact with the other kids, so y'know. Anyway, all that's over now; we're all grown-ups that don't have to deal with jerks anymore." Lapis nodded and smiled.

"Well some of us are, you little scamp." Steven chuckled a little at that.

"Hey, I'm growing some facial hair ya know! Connie seems to like it. "Lapis laughed and punched Steven's shoulder playfully.

"You scoundrel. Anyway, my break's over. Catch you later, 'Stu-Ball'" With that, Lapis stood up and stretched. Steven also stood up and he scratched his belly a little. He grinned.

"Yup. Catch you later!"

* * *

 

Amethyst unlocked the front door and walked in, carrying a bag of cans of beer. She didn’t see Peridot in the shop, which seemed off for her, but then figured that she was upstairs. Amethyst walked up the steps and walked through the living room to the kitchen. She placed her beers down.

“P-Dot, you here?” Amethyst waited for a moment and no response came. Amethyst grew concerned and looked around the kitchen, seeing that her note wasn’t there. She facepalmed at the fact that she forgot to place the note on the counter. She walked to her room and opened the door, walking in. She picked up the note and froze when she saw an open yellow envelope, with no letter in site. She turned around to her desk and saw her drawers open and about 5 more empty yellow envelopes scattered the workspace.

“Oh fuck…” Amethyst picked up the empty envelopes and shoved them in her pocket. She rushed out of her room and left the building. She ran to the small carpark area and saw that the wasp was gone too; the only thing left being the Dondi car. Amethyst grabbed her phone and texted Lapis.

 

 **Amethyst[1:26]** _< I fucked up, Lap.>_


	16. Update -- I'm so so sorry

Hey guys; I'm gonna be a bit late uploading the next chapter (Was planning on uploading it this Saturday)  
Some shit's been happening this week and it's just been really stressful  
Like, the only thing I'm looking forward to is that new overwatch character coming to xbox.  
I'm really sorry, I'll make sure the next chapter's a good one

Love you guys


	17. Update

Im so so SO sorry I haven't been able to post a chapter in a while, so much shit has happened to me  
I got hit by a car on my way to school which busted my arm up so I couldn't type properly; even now it's already taken me 5 mins to write this because it's still in a weird cast thing.  
Then I lost my memory stick which I keep all my chapters on  
I'm looking for the memory stick as often as I can because I don't wanna start all over again.

I swear I'll make it up to you guys.

I love you all, thank you so so much for all your support on this story!!  
<3


	18. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis consoles Amethyst while Connie and Pearl give Peridot advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much XD  
> I managed to finish it during school, so here we go!  
> Over 270 kudos and over 4000 hits!?  
> Holy shit you guys are amazing!!! ^u^

Chapter 12

Lapis managed to leave work easily since Pearl was on one of her days off and the barista found herself running for the first time in a long while, after her text conversation with Amethyst. It involved a lot of Amethyst swearing and blaming herself, so Lapis knew it was an emergency. As she ran, her mind played out multiple possibilities as to what has happened. She learnt from her conversation that when Amethyst is panicking, she doesn’t hand out any details as to what’s going on. Cold air burned the barista’s lungs as she soon got out of breath. This was one of the many times Lapis cursed herself for smoking. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk and took her phone out to re-read the texts.

**Amethyst[1:26]**   _< I fucked up, Lap.>_

**Lapis[1:28]**   _< What did you do?>_

**Amethyst[1:31]**   _< I need your arse here, NOW.>_

**Lapis[1:32]**   _< Amethyst, what happened?>_

**Amethyst[1:34]**   _< It’s Peri; it’s all my fucking fault.>_

**Lapis[1:35]**   _< Ok, calm down and breathe; I’m on my way.>_

The barista shoved her phone back into her pocket as she turns a corner and heads towards the little tech-shop. She found Amethyst outside with a cigarette in her mouth, pacing; a trait she had picked up from the many times she had to help Peridot when she paced when she was anxious or panicking or overthinking. The purple haired girl spotted Lapis and rushed over to her.

“I really fucked up Lapis; I said I’d tell her, but my stupid arse procrastinated” Lapis tried processing what Amethyst meant by that, and it finally clicked.

“She found the letters.” Lapis said bluntly. Amethyst nodded and took a long drag from her cigarette. “So, is she in her room or something?”

“She found the letters, and I don’t know where she is. I came home, and she wasn’t there. Her bike’s gone too, and the idiot left her phone so I can't reach her.” Lapis’ expression turned to concern.

“She’s gone? Well, I’m sure she can’t have gone far—“

“She can’t leave town on her own, her anxiety won’t let her. I can’t go looking for her either because she won’t wanna see me.” Lapis sighed and placed her hands on Amethyst’s shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Amethyst sighed a little and took another drag from her cigarette.

“I’ll see if I can find her. I’ll call a few friends from the coffee place and ask them to keep a look-out.” Amethyst nodded and rubbed her tired eyes.

“I didn’t mean for her to get hurt, I just...” Lapis nods.

“I know; you just want to look out for her.” Amethyst finished off her cigarette and flicked it onto the floor.

“I love her, y’know? Not like _that_ , obviously, but…she’s like a little sister to me. I’ve known her all my life and I know full-well what her mum can be like. I just have this horrible feeling that if Peri decides to go see her…she’ll get hurt again.” Lapis nodded, understandingly.”

“What was she like? I mean, I know how she was with Peridot, since she told me, but was she ever mean to you or Vidalia?” Amethyst laughed a little at that.

“Oh, that witch _hated_ me. She hated all kids, but she’d always despise me. She knew my parents, see. And because my mum left my dad because she was into other women, she uh…kinda tried shunning me from Peri’s life and stuff.” Lapis nodded.

“So she’s homophobic?” Amethyst grabbed a fresh cigarette and lit it up.

“She’s a strong believer of marriage only being for a guy and a chick. So when she found out the reasons for the divorce and stuff, you can understand the distaste that bitch had for me.” Lapis shook her head and scoffed a little.

“Unbelievable…” Amethyst nodded and took a drag of the nicotine stick.

“Don’t get me wrong, people can have their own opinion on what love can be, but if you discriminate a kid for something they can’t control, then it becomes a problem.” Lapis saw that Amethyst wasn’t as panic-y as before, since she was talking about something slightly different, so she decided to keep the conversation.

“What's your mum's name?” Amethyst flicked the ash off the end of her cigarette and took another puff.

“Sugilite. She use to be a wrestler. I can't really remember how her and dad got together; in fact I barely know what my old man looks like. He never bothered to stay in contact with me after the divorce." Lapis frowned a little.

"I'm...really sorry about that." Amethyst shrugged it off.

"So there's been this scenario going through my head of Peridot going to her mum's place, all happy and cheerful because she'd never hold a grudge, even against her mum. Peri then starts talking non-stop about the things that have happened and then..."

"Starts talking about me?" Lapis finished Amethyst's thought. The smaller barista nodded in agreement.

"Starts talking about you. Don't get me wrong; you're a riot, but if her mum were to find out that her own daughter was a little gay dorito, she'd got ape-shit." Lapis understood.

"So it can be that bad?" Amethyst nodded and finishes the second cigarette.

"I've _seen_ it go that bad." Lapis grabbed her phone

"I'll start texting then."

* * *

 

The cold wind blasted past Peridot’s body seemed to feel like burning on her skin as she rode her bike down the river-side road. The blue scarf she wore that morning hung around the girl’s neck for dear life as the bike steadily increased in speed. So many things buzzed through Peridot’s mind, creating a huge dark cloud of jumbled words and thoughts in her brain. While the girl had trouble making a coherent train of thought, one thing was certain; she was mad at Amethyst. Peridot’s focus snapped back into place however, when she realised that she was coming to the end of the long stretch of tarmac. The biker slowed down her vehicle and made a right turn; now wondering where she should go. She figured she could turn back and stop at the bench by the river, though Amethyst would find her there almost instantly. She could go to the Urban Hideout, but she knew that Lapis would be there and she couldn’t bare the thought of seeing her while she was like this. She decided to just park her bike somewhere and walk around for a bit.

She stopped her bike in a lay-by by the river and parked it up. She took her helmet off, adjusted her little satchel bag and ruffled her messy hair before starting her brisk walk. Her eyes still stung from her crying earlier and she looked physically tired, as if she just came out of a breakdown. She tightened the blue scarf around her neck a little and folded her arms tightly across her body to simulate some sort of embrace as she paced down the street, not knowing where to go to clear her thoughts. She bit the inside of her cheek as her mind played out the moment when she read the first letter. Then the second, and then the rest of them. She couldn’t believe Amethyst would just hide them from her, without even telling her. She felt somewhat betrayed; Amethyst knew full well that Peridot had mixed feelings about her mother, and this situation certainly didn’t help that.

Her train of thought soon de-railed itself when she heard music nearby. She stopped walking and tried to figure out where it was coming from; the technician immediately recognised the music to be classical, but couldn’t for the life of her place a name to it, meaning that it was most likely an original piece. Peridot continued to walk and she soon came across the studio near the community pool. It was often rented out for karate or dance clubs, so Peridot guessed that it was currently in use for a class. Her mind immediate went to her dance classes with her mother and she instinctively tensed up, backing away from the studio a little. While she hated those classes more than anything, she still wanted to spend time with her mother; even when it was coupled with shouts and insults.

“Oh, you must be Peridot, right? I don't think we've formally met.” The girl in question jumped a little and quickly spun around, seeing Pearl carrying a sports bag, with a friendly smile on her face. “Are you here for the dance class too?” Peridot looked blankly at Pearl, trying to process what she was being asked.

“U-Uh…well I h-heard music, so—“ Peridot was interrupted when Pearl walked over to her and linked arms with her.

“No need to be nervous, everyone there is so nice, I’m sure they’ll love you” Pearl’s optimism was contagious, and it already showed when Peridot relaxed a little.

“Well uh….I-I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to watch…” The tall woman smiled in return and then walked Peridot into the studio, and into the room used for the class. There were only a few women there, and one guy. They were stretching a warming up and when they spotted Pearl, they all welcomed her warmly. Peridot looked around nervously, already regretting this decision of coming here. The technician spotted someone familiar and managed a small smile. The girl she spotted looked back at her and the girl grinned.

“Peri!” The girl rushed over to Peridot and Pearl, full of energy. She had slightly browned skin and had thick, dark hair and glasses. She looked around Steven’s age as well.

“Hey Connie. How’s your camera?”

“Oh, it’s working perfectly now, thanks to you. So what brings you here? Do you dance?” Peridot hesitated on how she should answer that question.

“I..u-use to, as a kid. I don’t so much anymore.” Pearl frowned a little at this.

“Oh, well that’s a shame; what made you stop?” Peridot hesitated once again.

“I don’t know, I just…lost it after my classes ended. My teacher kind of…lost interest in me.” Pearl nodded, not wanting to press any further.

“Well, would you like to join us, or would you rather just watch?”

“I think I’ll watch for now.” Connie nodded and smiled.

“I’ll join ya Peri; my ankle hasn’t been that good lately, so I’m fine watching.” That was a blatant lie; Connie just wasn’t the type to let someone be on their own while others had fun. The two girls sat on a bench and watched the others get ready for a simple dance routine.

“So Peri,” Connie started. “What genre of dance did you use to do?” Peridot leaned back against the wall.

“I started with ballet, but it wasn’t for me, so I got moved to ballroom. What about you?” Connie smiles.

“I like freestyle honestly. But ballroom, huh? I’m gonna guess and say that you’re the one who leads?” Peridot nodded.

“I just never liked dresses.” Connie laughed a little.

“I like both dresses and suits. I cosplay a lot with Steven, so we always have all kinds of clothes stashed away. I could lend you some if you want? Suits, I mean; not dresses or skirts and stuff.” Peridot smiled a little.

“You don’t have to do that; I don’t really have a need for suits at the moment.” Connie raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, well a little birdie told me that you're going out with a certain coffee girl~" Peridot’s face burned red and she shrunk down a little.

“W-Well…..yeah. And she’s amazing.” Connie would of fangirled so hard if it wasn’t for the fact that the dancers were concentrating.

"Aw, that's so cute! Oh by the way, how's Amethyst?" Hearing that girl's name brought Peridot's mood back down.

"I dont know." Connie instantly caught onto Peridot's change and frowned a little.

"Is everything ok?" Peridot hesitated on how to answer that question. Pearl stopped dancing when she heard her phone go off. She walked over to her bag and grabbed the device, recieving a text from Lapis.

**Lapis[2:10]**   _< Hey pearl, could you do me a favor and keep an eye out for Peridot? She ran away and Amethyst is worried sick...>_

Pearl's face grew with concern on reading the text and glanced over at Peridot, sensing the change in mood also. She debated on whether to tell lapis where Peridot is, though she could tell that Peridot didn't want to speak to Amethyst, seeing as the nerd was quite a way away from her home. She walked over to the two girls on the bench and sat down.

"Peri...I got a text from Lapis saying you ran away. What's been going on?" Peridot looked at Pearl for a moment, before looking at the floor.

"...Amethyst had been keeping things from me; letters to be precise. Even before opening the envelopes I knew who they were from; though the last time I saw her handwriting was when she was writing out step techniques on the whiteboard in my dance class..." Pearl nodded.

 “So they're from your old dance teacher? Who is she? I might know her; I’ve been to all sorts of classes in my time. Oh, not that I’m saying I’m good or anything; I’m only still a beginner. Connie here joined last week.” The girl in question nodded.

“Well…my teacher was my mother. Her name’s Diana Diamond? Well, that’s her stage name—“ Pearl’s eyes widened.

“Your mother is Diana Diamond?? The previous judge on Strictly Speaking on Dancing? I didn’t know she had a daughter…” Peridot frowned at that.

“Not a lot of people do. She left me at 13.” Pearl and Connie look at each other for a moment.

"...I knew she was harsh, but I thought that that was just her character on-stage." Peridot nodded.

"I don't know how to feel about her. I haven't seen her in so long. Now all of a sudden, I find all of these letters from her, in Amethyst's room." Peridot looks through her bag and pulls out the most recent letter and hands it to Pearl.

> **_My dearest Peridot,_ **
> 
> **_I hope you are getting these letters, I haven't received a single reply to you thus far; I made sure that the address I am sending it to is correct. As stated in my previous letter, I only recently heard about the tragic accident involving Vidalia and it couldn't help but remind me of the accident which your father lost his life in. She was always a good acquaintance of mine and was always willing to put up with you when required. I know I have been harsh with you in the past, but you know that it is only because I love you. You were always my favorite student, Peridot; it broke my heart to leave you in such irresponsible care. I trust you are well? Not receiving any replies has left me worrying for your safety and health, as you are most likely alone in the world without your Carer. My classes have been so quiet lately, and I miss seeing you dance for me. I remember when I first taught you a step sequence; when you finally got it right, I felt so proud of you. I can be proud for you again, you know._ **
> 
> **_I am not asking for much, but to simply see you again. Catch up a little. My address is attached at the bottom of this letter._ **
> 
> **_I love you, dearest Peridot._ **
> 
> **_Sincerely, Mother x_ **

Pearl read the letter and frowned a little, not really knowing what to think of this situation.

"I don't know what to do" Peridot started, "I mean, she has been awful to me in the past. Though I suppose it was for my own good after all; I learnt to dance and everything. I wanna make her proud, but...I just have this horrible feeling in my stomach..." Connie nodded.

"I've seen this before in a book" Peridot looked to Connie. "It's a manipulation thing; she's offering you something you want; you want to make her proud." Peridot straightened up.

"No, she wouldn't do that; sure she can be strict, but she wouldn't manipulate...would she?" Connie shook her head a little.

"Defending the abuser is something else that I've read. It's ok to think that what she did is wrong, Peri. I don't know who Diana Diamond is; I don't know what she's like, so I can't really give you any advice. It's up to you to decide whether to go see her or not. I guess all I can say is that maybe you shouldn't go alone. Go with someone who knows her too; so they can help you if needed." Peridot frowned a little at that.

"The only other person who knows her like I do is Amethyst. But I don't want to talk to her right now..." Pearl shook her head a little.

"Come on Peri, I'll go with you; you two need to talk about this." Peridot sighed a little and frowned.

"...Ok then."


	19. Update

Hey guys!

 

You have no idea how sorry I am for not posting any new chapters.  
A lot of things have been going on with me.

Mostly depression and doing some things I definitely now regret.

I need to start writing this story again, but I've been hitting so many blocks lately, it's hard to think of what to write next.

It's not that I don't have ideas, it's just that I don't really know how to write them into the story neatly. Whenever I try to write, it just comes out half assed and I end up scrapping it because I know you guys deserve better than my shitty writing.

I'm still not exactly stable at the moment; the only thing I got going for me right now is the fact that I'm just about alive. Nothing much really to say about it

 

I'll see if I can write a new chapter today. If not, then I'm sorry.

 

Love ya all


	20. I'm sorry

I'm sorry.

 

Things have only been getting worse for me.

 

I don't think I'll be continuing this story. Or starting any new ones.

 

Or heck, even being active on this account anymore.

 

I can't deal with my issues anymore.

 

I can't live with them.  
  
  
I figured I may as well write something here, instead of leaving this story with no real explanation for my disappearance.

 

Thank you all so, so much for your support for not only the story, but for me as well.

 

But you don't need to worry about either anymore.

 

I love you all


	21. Hey

Hey guys. I suppose I'm back and I guess I have a bit of explaining to do.

Last time I left you guys; probably about two years ago(?) I was in a rough place. A really rough place.

I thought that I couldn't go on with how my mind was and how I thought my life was taking a steep downhill slope into a place where I most definitely didn't want to be.

However, after I posted my 'last' segment to 'More Than You Know', I received so much support for all of you.

I deeply apologise for not replying to any of your wonderful people, and just know that each and every comment resonated with me.

Your support, as well as support from my friends, helped me reach a better place in my life.

I decided to not be active on AO3 because I know that if I started working on the story, I'd use it as an escapism to my real problems, and I just couldn't distract myself like that again.

So what have I been doing? Well I went to counselling for a while, I hung out with people I care about more; I took up new hobbies and hell, I'm even going to university in about two months.

I'll admit it hasn't been easy getting better; I've had my slip-ups and downfalls throughout all of it, but I'm still here and I'm stronger than ever.

Whats the future for 'More Than You Know'? Well I've been thinking about just starting it fresh. I sometimes look back to the first couple chapters and cringe at my lack of writing skills and I just want to re-work the whole thing.

I don't know when I'll start working on writing again, but I just want to let you all know that I am doing my best to take things easy, keep my chin up and enjoy life as much as I can.

 

Once again, thank you all for your support

 

I love you all <3


End file.
